Buffy The Vampire Slayer Gilmore Girls Crossover
by rnl1993
Summary: A crossover of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls. Buffy and her gang of friends move to Stars Hollow. Please just read it full summaries inside.
1. Welcome To Stars Hollow

* * *

**_Auhtor's Note READ - This is revised and better, please reveiw. Also i own nothing._****_  
_**

* * *

Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover 

This is a crossover of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls. Please R&R with your ideas' about it.

**SUMMARY FOR BUFFY –** This starts right at the end of season 7 for Buffy The Vampire Slayer except Spike doesn't die but doesn't go with the gang to Stars Hollow yet anyway, there was no Willow and Kennedy relationship, and Xander never lost his eye. But now that Sunnydale is gone all of the other potential slayers went to meet their own watchers in London, England for them to be placed somewhere and slay the vampires in that area. Giles and Willow also went back to England with them to make sure they got settled. While Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Xander, and Andrew all move to Stars Hollow, Connecticut wanting to try the small town life thing again without living on a hellmouth, little did they know that Stars Hollow was above a way into hell. But when there is a new big bad after a potential slayer they never knew about they have to find her before she is killed by the demons that are after her.

**SUMMARY FOR GILMORE GIRLS -** This takes place at the end of season three and beginning of season four, Rory and Lorelai chose not to go to Europe for the summer and wanted to stay home in Stars Hollow and they had the whole summer planned but things got in there way. Rory is single and Lorelai is realizing her feelings for Luke. But things get weird when a new groups of people move into town and when weirder things start to happen from the normal weird for Stars Hollow. Also Jess comes backs to Stars Hollow but he isn't the same.

* * *

**Chapter One - Welcome to Stars Hollow**

As The Scooby Gang passed the_ 'Welcome to Stars Hollow'_ sign a month after Sunnydale was destroyed they all took in their new surroundings. While Xander drove the new black SUV that Giles had given them.

"It looks like we entered a fairytale." Dawn said looking around from the back seat.

"It does doesn't it?" Buffy questioned them.

"Yup" Faith replies

"Yeah but hey it's demon free and no hellmouth below it." Xander pointed out to them.

"Why did we choose to move here again?" Faith questioned all of a sudden.

"Because we wanted to get away from California and we all thought it would be fun to live here. You know in another small town with no hellmouth under it." Buffy said.

"Who cares I'm hungry and am in need of food." Dawn said partly whining

Andrew who had been quiet until now said, "Yeah me too, hey there's a diner or a hardware store" He pointed to Luke's "Oh wait I see food it's a diner. Can we get down and eat first please Buffy can we please?"

" I'm kind of hungry now that you mention it." Xander said

"Fine, let's go in." Buffy sighed as she said this, wanting to get to their new place and rest.

With saying that Xander parked the car and they all got out of the car and walked into Luke's and sat down at a table by a window.

"Hey, is it just me or are there people looking at us?" Faith asked looking out the window and seeing people pointing at them. The rest of the gang look around and see two women whispering to each other at the other end of the diner. 

"No it's not you they are looking at us." Xander confirmed

"Weird." Andrew whispered

Just as Xander was going to say something they all heard and saw two beautiful brown haired girls one looking a little older than the other enter the diner.

The older one yelled. "Lukey Luke owner of the coffee of which I live off of I need my coffee now, hurry it up mister. Unless you want me to die a slow and painful death." Lorelai said then she sat down with the Rory joining her at the counter.

"Ok, that was weird." Faith said looking at the girls

"Got that right." Dawn said

They all nodded and saw a man in a flannel shirt wearing a backwards baseball cap come out from the kitchen and said, "Don't call me that"

"Fine, Duke gives me some coffee please" Lorelai said and was smiling at him.

"Mom, leave Luke along remember we don't want to be mean to the keeper of the coffee?" she said as if saying it to a 5 year old.

"Fine, Luke can we please have some coffee?" Lorelai pouted a little

"No" Luke stated simply

"What? You have to Luke please," Lorelai begged then looked at Rory and said, "Rory is that you I can't tell I'm starting to lose my vision and all the feeling in by body I'm dieing it hurts. Save mommy by getting her coffee before it's to late." Lorelai said dramatically and put her head on the counter "Growing weaker must have coffee goodness."

"Luke please give her some coffee I mean who would entertain you if she went towards the light. Don't go to the light mom stay with us." Rory said somewhat sarcastically.

"Fine have your coffee you're going to die sooner by drinking this stuff anyway." With that he poured them both coffee and Lorelai said, "Yes but then I would die a happy woman."

Luke shook his head and went over to the group of young adults he had never seen before.

"Hey, what can I get you?" he asked with his order pad ready.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, with fries, and a vanilla milkshake." Dawn said closing her menu

"Um… I'll have the same but with a cup of coffee." Buffy ordered

"That stuff will kill you." Luke said then looked at a boy with brown hair and waited for him to order.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke" Xander said

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake with some fries." Faith told him and Andrew order the same as Xander's.

"Ok, coming right up." He said and gave Cesar the order and then went behind the counter standing in front of Rory and Lorelai.

"Hey, do you know who those kids are?" he asked

"Haven't seen them around." Lorelai said and Rory said, "Me either"

Just them Miss Patty and Babette made their way over to the group.

"Hello, and welcome to Stars Hollow, I'm Patricia but everyone calls me Miss Patty an who might this young handsome man be?" Miss Patty asked Xander as Dawn and Faith tried hard not to laugh.

Luke saw and wanted to laugh but didn't and whispered to the Gilmore's. "Uh oh in coming Miss Patty alert"

"Oh no, Rory sweetie go safe them." Lorelai said to Rory and pushed her slightly.

"Already on it" Rory said then got up and walked over to Miss Patty. "Hey, Miss Patty did you hear, people are saying some guy who looks like Orlando Bloom just walked into Doose's you might want to check that out."

Miss Patty's face lit and clapped her and said, "Thank you dear, anyway nice talking to you all." As she walked out she winked at Xander and Dawn laughed.

Rory smiled and said, "Sorry, about her she tends to hit on every male she see' anyway I'm Rory Gilmore well actually Lorelai but Rory for short."

The gang smiled and Buffy said, "Hi, Rory I'm Buffy Summers this is my younger sister Dawn and our friends Xander Harris, Faith Matthews, and Andrew Wellman." She pointed to each one as she said their names, they all said hi and waved as she did so.

"Nice to meet you, so are you guys passing through town or staying?" Rory asked

"Staying we just moved here we were on our way to our new place but were hungry so we stopped here to grab a bite to eat before we went and started unpacking." Dawn told her as Luke brought up their food and set it down while saying, "Here you go pay at the counter when you're done."

Rory was about to say something when Lorelai came up and said, "Hey, did you save them before Patty ate them alive?"

"Yeah, they just moved here that's Buffy, Xander, Faith, Dawn, and Andrew." Rory said and they all did the same thing that they had done before.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I guess you have met Rory. Anyway, so where did you guys move here from?" Lorelai asked while she took a seat at the end of their table and Rory sitting next to Dawn after asking if she could.

"We came all the way from California" Andrew told them then took another bite of his cheeseburger.

"Wow did you drive the whole way?" Rory asked just imaging driving all that way.

"To some of our dismay," Xander told them. Both Gilmore Girls had sat down now and Luke came up to the group. 

"Sorry, but are these two bothering you?" Luke asked pointing to Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai gasped in shock.

"We would never do that." Lorelai said but she was ignored.

"Oh, no there not bothering us." Buffy told Luke while shaking her head lightly.

"Ok, but if they do just tell me and I'll get rid of them." Luke said and he walked away.

"How rude." Lorelai said

"Does he always act like that?" Faith asked

"Yup that's Luke our flannel, backward baseball cap wearing diner man. Who is grumpy a lot because of Taylor who has chosen to make himself to mayor of the town and always bugs Luke to decorate the diner for holidays but Luke never does he could never stand the thought that he had make Taylor happy about something." Lorelai answered

"So what do you do around here?" Andrew asked

"Oh, well we spend a lot of time here but if you want we can tell you all about the Stars Hollow safety tips to live." Rory told them.

"Please do, we might need them." Dawn said.

"Ok, you need to watch out for Babette, she is right over there and you already met Miss Patty. They are the gossip queens when something happens the whole town knows with in 20 minutes half an hour tops becuase of them. Then there is Taylor Doose he owns the soda shop and the market, plus a lot of apartment buildings we think he is trying to by up the town and change the name to Taylorsville, and we already told you he has made him self the town mayor, and you already think this town is weird right?" they all nodded "Well, it is but we are kind of like one big weird family. Then there is Kirk he has a whole bunch of different and odd jobs and he stills lives with his mother..." They continued for a while enjoying themselves.

* * *

Author's note – I revised this chapter and am going to so the rest of them as well. 


	2. Learning the Ropes of Stars Hollow

* * *

**Author's Note -** This and all the other chapters 1- 19 are all revised and much better. Also Buffy's house is a two- story house and let's pretend Sookie and Lorelai already own the Dragonfly Inn.

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover -

_"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I guess you have met Rory. Anyway, so where did you guys move here from?" Lorelai asked while she took a seat at the end of their table and Rory sitting next to Dawn after asking if she could._

"We came all the way from California" Andrew told them then took another bite of his cheeseburger.

"Wow did you drive the whole way?" Rory asked just imaging driving all that way.

"To some of our dismay," Xander told them. Both Gilmore Girls had sat down now and Luke came up to the group.

_"Sorry, but are these two bothering you?" Luke asked pointing to Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai gasped in shock._

_"We would never do that." Lorelai said but she was ignored._

_"Oh, no there not bothering us." Buffy told Luke while shaking her head lightly._

_"Ok, but if they do just tell me and I'll get rid of them." Luke said and he walked away._

_"How rude." Lorelai said_

_"Does he always act like that?" Faith asked_

_"Yup that's Luke our flannel, backward baseball cap wearing diner man. Who is grumpy a lot because of Taylor who has chosen to make himself to mayor of the town and always bugs Luke to decorate the diner for holidays but Luke never does he could never stand the thought that he had make Taylor happy about something." Lorelai answered_

_"So what do you do around here?" Andrew asked_

_"Oh, well we spend a lot of time here but if you want we can tell you all about the Stars Hollow safety tips to live." Rory told them._

_"Please do, we might need them." Dawn said._

_"Ok, you need to watch out for Babette, she is right over there and you already met Miss Patty. They are the gossip queens when something happens the whole town knows with in 20 minutes half an hour tops becuase of them. Then there is Taylor Doose he owns the soda shop and the market, plus a lot of apartment buildings we think he is trying to by up the town and change the name to Taylorsville, and we already told you he has made him self the town mayor, and you already think this town is weird right?" they all nodded "Well, it is but we are kind of like one big weird family. Then there is Kirk he has a whole bunch of different and odd jobs and he stills loves with his mother..." They continued for a while enjoying themselves._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Learning the Ropes of Stars Hollow **

_  
**Summers' House**_

After Lorelai and Rory had finished warning the group they offered to help them find their new house, which happened to be across the street from their own. Both Gilmore's headed home as did Buffy and the gang.

The gang back at their new house were in the living room. Buffy sat down on the floor next to Dawn and the rest of them then sighed, the living room had some pillows and blankets spread out. Since they didn't have much stuff besides blankets, pillows, and clothes. "Well, today was interesting"

Faith sat down next to Xander with Buffy on her other side and Andrew next to Xander then said, "Yeah tell me about it. So when do we get more furniture? Cause I really don't like the fact that we don't have a lot of stuff."

"Well, sorry Faith but if you've forgotten that we where saving the world when we planned on moving and packing our stuff wasn't one of the most important things at hand." Buffy said.

"Yeah, but still you should have at least let me bring my Stars Wars collection, it was one of a kind and it's gone all gone. Never to be seen again." Andrew said and looked across the room and stared at the wall being upset by the memory.

"Ok Andrew we get it, anyway I liked Lorelai and Rory they seemed nice" Dawn told them and Xander agreed by saying, "Yeah they're nice but also a little weird."

"Well from what they told us it seems like that Luke guy is the only real sane one in this town." Faith commented.

"I like it here" Both Dawn and Andrew said at the same time then looked at each other strangely for a moment. Then Dawn said, "Ok, that was creepy, we all have been spending to much time together." Everyone else agreed with her on that matter.

"Anyway for the furniture we will have to wait to buy some cause for now we need all the money to go towards the food. Also we need to get jobs'. My credit card won't work for a while. The one that Giles gave me." Buffy told them

"Ok and when you say _'we'_ you mean?" Dawn asked

"As in Xander, Faith, and I, maybe Andrew too" Buffy stated

"Ok, but where are we going to find enough job openings in this small town?" Faith questioned

"Lorelai, was talking about that inn she owns 'The Dragonfly' maybe there is an opening there or at the market." Andrew said.

"We could ask them tomorrow also Xander you could see if there is a job around here that does construction work." Dawn said

"That's a good idea, so it's settled we will go and check it out tomorrow but lets get some sleep for now." Xander said.

"That's an even better idea." Dawn commented and said good night to them.

They all went to sleep in the living room on the carpeted floor each having there own little area.

"Night" Buffy mumbled and you hear the other three mumbled a goodnight as Buffy turns out the lights and they all go to sleep on the floor waiting for the next day to come.

_**Gilmore House**_

At the same time they walk in and go sit on the couch when Lorelai asks, "Hey, so what do you think about the new group that moved here?"

"I think there cool" Rory responded simply

" Yeah I just don't understand why they would come all the way from California" Lorelai thought out loud.

"Who knows, sometimes you just need to get away, even if it means across the country." Rory said and sighed thinking about Jess and just wandering how he is, and what he was doing right then.

She still hadn't gotten over him a part of her thought she never would after he left she realized that she had never really loved Dean but she had really and truly loved Jess. Almost every night waking up from dreams about him some times good ones others horrible ones.

"Yeah, I guess" Lorelai said seeing the look on her daughter's face. Knowing about Rory waking up and sometimes hearing her crying as well. "Rory sweetie you ok?" she asked

Rory was pulled away from her thoughts and said, "Huh, what did you say?"

"You ok? You kind of spaced out for a second there." Lorelai said

"Yeah, I'm fine" Rory lied putting on a fake plastered smile and continued "Just we had a busy day today. Anyway I'm going to go to bed now ok?"

Lorelai sighed and said, "Yeah me too, love you sweets"

"Love you too mom" Rory said and went into her room.

Lorelai did the same thinking about what she is going to do when Rory starts Yale, And Rory thinking about Jess and the new town members they slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note- More soon. Next, They get used to the town and go to town meeting. And Luke gets a disturbing call from someone.**_


	3. Jobs and a Phone Call

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –

" _Yeah I just don't understand why they would come all the way from California" Lorelai thought out loud._

"_Who knows, sometimes you just need to get away, even if it means across the country." Rory said and sighed thinking about Jess and just wandering how he is, and what he is doing right then._

_She still hadn't gotten over him a part of her thought she never would after he left she realized that she had never really loved Dean but she had really and truly loved Jess. Almost every night waking up from dreams about him some times good ones others horrible ones._

"_Yeah, I guess" Lorelai said seeing the look on her daughter's face. Knowing about Rory waking up and sometimes hearing her crying as well. "Rory sweetie you ok?" she asked_

_Rory was pulled away from her thought s and said, "Huh, what did you say?"_

"_You ok? You kind of spaced out for a second there." Lorelai said_

"_Yeah, I'm fine" Rory lied putting on a fake plastered smile and continued "Just we had a busy day today. Anyway I'm going to go to bed now ok?"_

_Lorelai sighed and said, "Yeah me too, love you sweets"_

"_Love you too mom" Rory said and went into her room._

_Lorelai did the same thinking about what she is going to do when Rory starts Yale, And Rory thinking about Jess and the new town members they slowly drift off to sleep._

* * *

Chapter Three – Jobs and a Phone Call

The next day at the Summer's house in the morning as they planned what to do that day.

"Come on already you guys I'm hungry and want food." Dawn whined from the foyer she was the first one ready out of everyone else.

"Clam down we're coming" Faith said walking down the stairs coming out of the bathroom upstairs. "We need more than two bathrooms." Faith said as she stood by Dawn waiting for the rest.

Buffy walked downstairs after and said, "Ok, let's go" then she looked around and asked, "Wait, where is Xander and Andrew?" which stopped Dawn who was halfway out the door. She unwillingly closed it and crossed her arms.

They hear a noise coming from down the hall and they recognized it as Xander's voice

_**Downstairs Bathroom**_

"Give me the toothpaste now." Xander said to Andrew both trying to brush their teeth at he same time.

"No I need it first." Andrew says. Then the girls hear a crash and Andrew say, "I'm alright" while Xander walks out of the bathroom and Andrew slowly following behind.

"What happened in there?" Buffy questioned

"He wouldn't give me the toothpaste he said that when he brushes his teeth he needs to hold the tube of toothpaste, so I was forced to kick him and then he tried to use the toothpaste as a weapon." Xander explained

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed then said, "Alright let's go, come on people"

"Ok also you two try to act your age please?" Faith said towards Xander and Andrew.

Both Andrew and Xander then said at the same time "He started it" while pointing at one another.

"Jeez, you big dumb babies" Faith said while Xander and Andrew stuck their tongues out at each other.

_**Gilmore House**_

"Mom, hurry up I need coffee, and aren't you usually the one yelling for me to get up in the morning for coffee?" Rory yelled up the stairs. A moment later Lorelai came down the stairs and said, "Sorry babe didn't get a good night's sleep last night."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Rory said and started heading for the door.

"Hey you ok? Is something bugging you?" Lorelai asked even though knowing what it was.

Rory and she usually talked about everything but when it was about Jess, Rory would isolate herself and not talk about him or how she felt. Partly because she thought her mother didn't like him. But Jess had grown on Lorelai a little before he had left. They all had, had a movie night and all seemed to enjoy it.

"No, I just need coffee let's get going." Rory said again lying which she had been doing a lot, but she really did need coffee.

Lorelai chose not to push Rory any further and said, "Ok, let's go" they walked out the door and headed to Luke's.

_**Luke's Diner**_

When Rory and Lorelai entered they sat down at a table and waited for Luke

"LUKE COFFEE NOW!" Rory yelled as she entered and Lorelai said, "Lukey, come on bring us our coffee chop chop you know the drill."

Luke walked over to them and asked, "Why do I put up with you two?"

"Cause we are pretty, now start pouring that coffee mister." Lorelai said

Luke poured the coffee into both there mugs and asked, "What do you want?"

"Cherry Danish" Rory said

"It's not Danish day." Luke said

"I want one too," Lorelai piped in

"But its not danish day though" Luke reminded them again

"In your world it's not but in the Gilmore world everyday is danish day right mom?" Rory said

"Yup, listen to her Luke she goes to Chilton you know the place where the smart people go she knows what is right." Lorelai said

Luke sighed and said to Rory, "Your more like your mother every day."

"Thank you." Rory said smiling and then Luke said to both of them. "Fine you can have a danish but you know in your world everyone is insane?" he said and walked away

"Yes that we do know." Both Gilmore's called after him.

Just then Xander walks in and goes up to Lorelai and Rory.

"Hello, ladies can we sit here with you?" Xander asks while mocking a rich kind gentleman. Lorelai chose to play along.

"Why yes please do sit down kind sir." Lorelai said

"Ok, no more British talking, hey Xander you know you're going to fit in well with us in this town." Rory said as Xander sat down at the end of the table.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai" Faith said as she entered and sat next to Lorelai.

"Hi" Lorelai stated.

"Hey, where's Buffy and Andrew?" Rory asked while seeing Dawn come in and sit next to Rory.

"Outside Andrew did something that make some old guy upset and Buffy is out there." Dawn told them.

Rory and Lorelai look at each other then both said, **"Taylor"**

"You left them alone with Taylor?" Lorelai asked with her eyes wide.

"And Luke thinks we're insane" Rory said shaking her head.

Luke came and put their food down and looked at the Xander and the others. "What will you have?"

"I'll have the same as Rory minus the coffee" Dawn said and both Lorelai and Rory gasp and move their chairs away from Dawn a little.

"What?" Faith asks then looking very confused.

"How can you not want coffee? It the elixir of life." Lorelai said

"Lorelai stop, sorry about her she is insane." Luke said to them

"Yeah maybe we are but they left Buffy and Andrew out there alone with Taylor." Rory said looking at Luke.

Luke looked at all of them and said, "Ok, then you all should get along well." he smiled slightly at Lorelai after saying that.

Faith shook her head and said, "I'll have some pancakes and coffee."

Rory smiled and said, "See, we like you Faith, you drink the coffee goodness"

"Coffee will kill you, you know that right?" Luke told them.

Faith sighed and said, "Yeah well what can I say I need coffee in order to stay alive when living with the people I live with."

Xander and Dawn said, "Hey" as if offended

Xander then said, "I'll have eggs, and some beacon with coffee"

"We like him too, remember this for later you" Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nodded and said, "gotcha" Buffy and Andrew then enter and sit down with them

Buffy sighed and said, "We just met Taylor, and it was not fun" then sat down.

Rory said, "We know sorry we warned you yesterday, so anyway what do you guys want to eat?"

"Pancakes and coffee" Buffy ordered

"We like her too" Lorelai told Rory.

"Waffles and orange juice" Andrew ordered.

Lorelai then said looking at Dawn and Andrew, "Evil beings"

"What?" Buffy asked hearing the word evil always made her think that there was a new demon but she didn't have to worry anymore. Or so she thought.

Rory took a sip of her coffee and explained as Luke set every ones orders down on the table. "See we like people who drink coffee and also like those who don't but the ones that do we treat extra special"

Buffy looked at them strangely and said, "Ok"

Luke shook his head and said, " They aren't always like this any way is that all you guys want?"

"No, I want a pony" Lorelai says and Luke walks away, "Mean"

"So Lorelai do you know where we can find some jobs?" Xander asked

"Yeah we have two opens spots for maids at the inn." Lorelai said

"Would that be ok if Faith and I got the jobs?" Buffy asked

"Yeah I guess just come with me after we're done here and I'll show you everything there." Lorelai said

"What kind of job do you want Xander?" Rory asked

" Maybe something with construction work but I'll take anything."

"Ok," Rory said and yelled "Luke,"

Luke walks over and says, "Jeez can't you wait a second?"

Rory says, "Nope, and also do know if Tom has a job opening at the construction site?"

Luke asked "Why you want to work there?"

Rory shook head, while scoffing and said, "No, that's insane Xander does."

Luke looks at Xander "I think he does you should ask him?"

"We can stop on the way to the Inn." Lorelai told him and he nodded.

Just then Lane comes into the diner and sits next to Rory.

"Hey Rory, Lorelai. Luke can I have a donut please I only have five minutes until I have to be at a bible study with mama Kim." Lane said and looked at the others and said, "Oh sorry hi I'm Lane Kim. Good little Korean girl who goes to bible study by day but a band member in a band by night." **_(A/n: Pretend she is already in the band with Dave, Brain, and Zach. She is also dating Dave in secret.)_**

"Hi" they all said and where about to start saying who they are when Lane started for them. "Let me guess. Buffy, Faith, Xander, Andrew, and Buffy's sister Dawn."

"How did you know that?" Faith asked

"Everyone in this town does. I like your unique names by the way." Lane said

" Thanks but how does everyone one know?" Buffy asked.

Lane just said, "It's a small town you guys are big news for us."

"Ok, well let's go I'll see you later babe. Maybe you should show Dawn and Andrew around Stars Hollow." Lorelai said. As she Buffy, Faith, and Xander left with her.

"Hey, Rory I'll call you later. Nice to meet you Dawn, Andrew bye." Lane said and ran out of the diner and back to her house.

"Your friend is very weird." Dawn said

"Yeah I know anyway are you ready for your tour of Stars Hollow?" they nodded, and then all three left the diner. Right after they left the phone rang and Luke picked it up

"Luke's" He said into the phone. When a voice said, "Hey Luke" a shocked expression spreads across Luke's face as he hears that voice. A voice he never thought he would hear again.

* * *

Authors Note- More soon, next chapter will have the town meeting and an important phone call. Who do you think called? Wait and find out. Also sorry about whiching from past to present tense i realized i do that a lot.


	4. The Hoodlum Wants to Return

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –

"_Ok, well let's go I'll see you later babe. Maybe you should show Dawn and Andrew around Stars Hollow." Lorelai said. As she Buffy, Faith, and Xander left with her._

"_Hey, Rory I'll call you later. Nice to meet you Dawn, Andrew bye." Lane said and ran out of the diner and back to her house._

"_Your friend is very weird." Dawn said_

_Yeah I know anyway are you ready for your tour of Stars Hollow?" they nodded, and then all three left the diner. Right after they left the phone rings and Luke picks it up_

"_Luke's" He said into the phone. When a voice said, "Hey Luke" a shocked expression spreads across Luke's face as he hears that voice. A voice he never thought he would hear again._

* * *

Chapter Four –The Hoodlum Wants to Return

_**Luke's Apartment**_

Shocked as to who it was on the other line. "Caesar take over." Luke yelled as he went upstairs and used that phone in the apartment upstairs so he could yell. "Jess? What the hell are you calling for I mean you leave with no goodbye or anything and don't call for months then now this, are you in trouble I bet you are aren't you?" Luke hissed into the phone

"Luke, I'm sorry and no I'm not in trouble well any real big trouble." Jess said

"What are you in trouble for…? And why are you sorry?" Luke asked as he started pacing back and forth.

"For leaving with no goodbye, being a jerk when all you wanted to do was help me, for leaving Rory and not passing the 12th grade ok that's why and I realized that what I did was the exact same thing Jimmy did 18 years ago, ok and I want to make things right. Not after 18 years from now, well not over the phone but," he trailed off Luke hears Jess mumble something and asked,

"Yeah Jess you did and I'm glad you want to fix it and what did you say?" Luke asked

Jess sighs then replies, "I said I'm sorry for everything all the trouble I caused you, and that I just proved the town right and ran away from the two people that ever cared about me. Or ever gave a second thought before judging me."

"Again yeah you did" Luke said stopped pacing and sat down at the table and could tell Jess was sincere.

"I know that and I hate myself for it everyday. Please Luke please just let me come back." Jess pleaded.

"You want to come back to Stars Hollow?" Luke questioned Jess

"Yeah, I want to go back to Stars Hollow" Jess replied

"Why? I thought you hated it here." Luke asked

" I don't and it didn't work out in California and because that little freak town is the only place I can really call my home, so again I'm asking you please let me come back."

That was part of the reason but the other part was that strange things had happened and he had, had dreams of people he cared about dieing before his own eyes. So he wanted to make things right even if it was just a dream. It seemed to be a wake up call to him.

"Jess, I don't know" Luke thought _'Jess Mariano was begging to come back to Stars Hollow wow!'_

"Luke, please give me a week just a week to show you that I'm different now please, I can't go on like this knowing that I can't tell Rory I'm sorry for hurting her. I hurt her when she didn't deserve it."

Luke thinks about everything his nephew had just said he could already tell that he had somewhat changed he had just begged to come back to Stars Hollow then answered.

"Fine, Jess one week and if you can handle everything and everyone giving you dirty looks and Lorelai trying to kill you then yeah you can come back but you have to do the 12th grade again because I'm not going to fail raising you again." Luke said

"I know all that and you didn't fail me Luke I failed myself and you helped me learn some stuff I can't even explain but you did help and I'm working on getting my GED."

"Wow, where are you anyway?"

"New York, have been here since 3 weeks after I left. Anyway Lorelai can't try to kill me anytime soon since she is in Europe traveling with Rory." Jess said. Still thinking that Luke saying yes was a dream and he would wake up any moment.

"Uh they didn't go after all." Luke said.

"Oh.... so I can come back?" Jess asked

"Yeah, but I swear Jess if you hurt Rory again I will rip your head off with my bare hands and everything has got to be different." Luke told Jess.

"I know that they have to be." Jess said

"Ok good so you got a GED?"

"Yup, I can finish everything within the next week or two since I was staying with some pals and their lease went up so that's another reason I called. I already finished the work they just have to send me the paper saying I passed and they're sending it to you in the first place."

"I get it Jess, I really do but this isn't like you though to talk so much."

"Yeah I know but I've changed for the better." Jess said

"Ok, anyway when are you coming?"

"Um... two or three days maybe" Jess told him

"Ok you do know I have to tell them right?" Luke said

"Yeah I do and I thank you for having to listen to them go on about how it's a mistake but I'm going to prove them all wrong this time." Jess said

"Jess, did you go see a shrink or something?" Luke asked

"Or something. Maybe I did who knows or I could have just really paid attention to what you have said in the past and put it to good use, plus some different reading material."

"Well, what ever it was I'm glad. But it's also creepy." Luke said and both of them chuckled slightly.

"Yeah me to anyway I have to go so I'll see you soon?" Jess said

"Yeah bye Jess"

"Later Uncle Luke"

"Some things never change"

"Nope if they did I wouldn't be me. So I'll see you soon, later"

They both hang up and somewhere in New York you see Jess smiling a real smile then back to the diner and you see Luke also really smiling, as he comes back into the diner but Miss Patty and Babette saw him wondering what made him so happy.

**Outside center of town**

"There's Doose's Market, The Old Fashion Soda Shop, Miss Patty's Dance Studio, the bookstore and that's Stars Hollow High, the park some houses and there is Luke's which you know of the town square and the gazebo, we have a lot of town festivals here for anything really."

"Your like a tour guide, you know that?" asked Dawn

"Ah…yes but you have much to learn young Skywalker"

"Oh, that's from Stars Wars!!" Andrew yelped and jumped excitedly thinking he'd found someone else who could share his love for Star Wars.

"Yeah it is" Rory replied

"You are a Star Wars fan?" he asked with hopeful eyes, Rory not noticing.

"Oh no but me and my mom have movie nights and we watched one and we just use the lines from it to mock it or what ever." she said.

"You mock Star Wars? I'm insulted." Andrew scoffed after he finished saying that.

" Dawn, Is Andrew always like that?" Rory questioned

"Rory, that's Andrew 24/7" Dawn answered

"Gosh, well he and my mom will get along except for him not drinking coffee part."

They all started walking around again.

"Andrew, I'm sorry for insulting Stars Wars. Can you forgive me? Please do because I can't stand it when people are mad at me you should ask my mom and I'm rambling. I tend to do that a lot." Rory said.

Andrew sighed and then said, "Fine, I forgive you "

"Thanks, so are you guys going to town meeting?"

"What's town meeting?"

"It's when the when the whole town gets together and discuss issues and stuff, plus it's entertainment and you have to pay a fine when you don't go."

"Rory, please tell me your kidding right?"

"Sorry Dawn, I'm not joking." Rory said

"We'll have to talk to Buffy about it." Dawn answered

**Dragonfly Inn**

As Buffy and Faith followed Lorelai, they had already shown Xander where Tom worked and they were discussing things and the girls were now at the inn.

" So, have you guys done anything like this before?" Lorelai asked

"No" they both replied

"It's ok so you guys can have the jobs but you have to be able to handle working with our crazy French man Michael"

"We can handle him right B?" Faith asked Buffy and she replied

"Yup, always up for a challenge. So do we have to were a certain outfit or something?"

"Nope, just wear whatever you want and here is a list of stuff you can do for today and your schedules, also you should come to town meeting. It's when all of the towns people get together and talk about the town stuff and it's fun to watch Taylor the old guy argue with everyone else."

"Sure when and where is it?" Buffy asked

"It at Miss Patty's dance studio and it starts at 7. So are you all set?"

"Yeah" they both said

"Ok, well if you need any help or have questions just come on into the kitchen and ask Sookie or me. Sookie is the chef by the way. She can cook you something if you hungry later." Lorelai looks at her watch "Oh, I have to go see you two later bye."

After Lorelai said that she ran away trying to find the wedding party for the wedding that was being held today.

* * *

Author's Note - Please R&R

* * *


	5. Telling people and Town Mettings

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover - **

"_Ok, well if you need any help or have questions just come on into the kitchen and ask Sookie or me. Sookie is the chef by the way. She can cook you something if you hungry later." Lorelai looks at her watch "Oh, I have to go see you two later bye."_

_After Lorelai said that she ran away trying to find the wedding party for the wedding that was being held today. _

**

* * *

Chapter Five - Telling people and Town Meeting**

Later that day Lorelai walked into Luke's waiting to meet Rory after she was finished show Dawn and Andrew around the town and to meet Zach and Brain then Lane when she got out of bible study in about 10 minutes.

"Luke, coffee now I beg you." Lorelai shouted as she sat down at the counter

Luke went up to Lorelai and poured her a cup of coffee wondering how to tell her that Jess was coming back "Here you go, anything else?" he asked

"What, No comment about how coffee is going to kill me or anything? Who are you and what have you done with Luke?" Lorelai asked

"Jeez, fine I was trying to be nice but I'll just take this coffee back from you now." He reached for the coffee but Lorelai picked it up and growled at Luke. "Did you just growl at me?" He questioned

"Yes, you think by now you would know not to the thing between a Gilmore and her coffee. What's up with you anyway?"

"Oh now that you asked um well," he mumbled something

"What? I couldn't understand what you said."

"Come on." He pulled her upstairs and shut the door behind him

**Upstairs in Luke's Apartment**

"What is it Luke? Is it something dirty?" Lorelai asked joking around

"No, and I just don't want the whole town knowing." Luke said

"What don't you want them to know tell me." Lorelai said

Luke sighed, "I don't want them to know that Jess is coming back" he winced ready for her to start yelling and she did.

**Downstairs in the diner**

Rory, Dawn and Andrew come in see Xander eating a cheeseburger and fries at a table they all go sit by him.

"Hey, Xander." Dawn said

"What can I get for you?" Ceasar asked them.

"Cheeseburger, and coke" Andrew said

Dawn said "Me too I want that also."

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a cheeseburger. By the way have you seen by mom or Luke anywhere?" Rory asked

"Yeah they went upstairs a few minutes ago. I think something is wrong he seemed different, after he got a phone call." Ceasar replied.

"Ok, thanks I'm gonna go up there." Rory said

**Luke's Apartment**

Rory went upstairs and into Luke's apartment. She hadn't been in there since Jess left almost 3 months ago. Old memories came flooding back to her. Memories she had tried hard to forget but never could partly because she wouldn't let herself.

"What's going on up here?" she asked her mom and Luke then shut the door behind her

"Jess, is coming back Luke's letting him come back after everything." Lorelai said

"Listen Rory I know he hurt you but he seemed different on the phone he is working on his GED and he said he wants to make things right between the two of you. He's changed and you can hate him all you want but hear him out first." Luke said

"What! Why should she Luke? I mean after everything he did." Lorelai said she was outraged but Rory just stood there when Luke had told her Jess had changed and that he was coming back it felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment.

"I know but come on Lorelai he has changed" Luke said

"I don't care or," Lorelai was cut off by Rory

"Stop it the both of you I just need to think about this ok. Let him come and mom it's between Jess and I not you. I'll talk to you later. Bye Luke" Rory said not looking them in the eye.

After she said that she stormed down the stairs and out of the diner she didn't know where she was going but her feet led her to the bridge. At the thought of Jess coming back made her angry, happy, and frustrated all at the same time. Wondering if he really changed and he wanted to make thing right between them, she couldn't help but put a small smile on her face at that thought, but went away when she saw how her mother reacted. All the emotions got to he and she started to cry silently. She hadn't been to their bridge since he left.

**Back at the diner**

Dawn, Andrew, and Xander see Rory storm out of the diner

"What do you think happened?" Andrew asked

"I don't know Andrew it looks like they had a fight you dumb nut." Replied Xander

"I hope she is ok, so Xander want to go to town meeting?" Dawn said

"What's that?" Xander asked

"It where everyone in town gets together and they talk about town stuff and Rory said it's fun to watch kind of like a live movie." Dawn replied

"Sure why not hey call Buffy and see when she and Faith get off of work cause I'm done for the day." Xander said.

"Ok" Dawn calls Buffy and she answers "Hello?"

"Hey Buffy, it's me we where wondering when you to got off of work because we wanted to go to this thing called town meeting." Dawn answered

"We know about it we wanted to go to, and we are getting of right now so we'll be at Luke's soon ok?" Buffy asked

"Yeah sure" Dawn replied

"Also did anything good happen today?" Buffy questioned

"Rory insulted Andrew because she used a line from Stars Wars and said that she and Lorelai mock it." Dawn said while smiling at Andrew who sighed.

"Oh so the normal?" Buffy said

"Yup, I'll talk to you later" Dawn answered

"Ok bye" Buffy said

"Bye Buffy" they both hang up

**Dragonfly Inn**

"Faith let's get out of here where going to Luke's then to town meeting ok?" Buffy said

"Sure B, let's go." Faith answered they left and headed towards Luke's diner

**Luke's Apartment **

"Well, that went well." Luke said as he sighed then continued "Look I'm sorry but he's family, and he really seems like he changed."

"Fine, but if he hurts her again Luke I swear I will go all Emily Gilmore on his ass. I can't stand to see my baby girl get hurt for a third time by Jess." Lorelai said

"Yeah, I know I'll help you. So are you going to be okay with this?" Luke asked

"Yeah, I guess" Lorelai pouted

"Ok thanks let's get back downstairs"

"Yeah sure ok" Lorelai said

**The Diner**

They went back downstairs and Lorelai went to sit with Xander, Dawn, and Andrew.

"Hey, how'd your first day of working at the construction site go for you Xander?" Lorelai asked

"It was fine, hey do you mind us asking what was wrong with Rory? I mean she stormed out of here." Xander said

"Oh, well her ex-boyfriend who broke her up with her first boyfriend. Then they started dating. After a while he found out he wasn't going to pass the 12th grade because he was working at Wal-Mart. Then his dad came who left him and his mom the day he was born. He was already messed up because his mom isn't a good mother and he grew up in New York. But after all of that he left town with out a word no call or even a note to anyone. Now, he is coming back and he says he changed and that he got his GED but he really hurt her. I just hope he doesn't do it again for a third time." Lorelai sighed then said "And I shouldn't have said anything please keep it to yourselves but you can tell Buffy and Faith if you want."

Buffy and Faith walked into the diner and hearing Lorelai's speech

"We heard and won't tell a soul right Faith?" Buffy said

"Got that right, so when do we go to town meeting?" Faith replied

"Well, right now let's go. I just hope Rory will meet us there. Hey Luke you coming?" Lorelai asked him as he was closing up since no one else in the diner.

"Yeah I'll meet you there." Luke said

"Okay let's go" Lorelai aid and they all went.

**The bridge**

"God why does everything have to be so damn hard." Rory asked herself. "Ok, just go to town meeting and sit my the door away from everyone." She wiped away her tears and headed towards Miss Patty's when she got there the door was already closed. "Damn" she mumbled.

**Miss Patty's**

As the whole group minus Rory went inside they all sat down in one of the middle rows

"Ok, so get ready and watch" Lorelai said

Just then Taylor went up and started to talk.

"People, people please be quite." everyone went quiet as Luke sat down next to Lorelai. "Ok, first order of business is we are having a serious problem with the deer again. People what are we going to do about this?" Taylor asked

"Let's have a deer hunt and whoever kills the most wins free meals at Luke's for a month" Kirk said

"Hey, wait a minute no way in hell is that happening" Luke said as he stood up

"Yeah at least make Taylor pay for it." Lorelai said

" Yeah, if you want it free you don't pay but Taylor does." Luke said while smiling

"Ok, next subject please." Taylor said not wanting to have to pay Luke anything. Just then Rory opened the door and walked in and everyone looked at her.

"What? I'm late sorry don't let me stop you." Rory said as she leaned on the wall in the back of the room next to the door. She didn't really know why she had acted like that and thought _'Why did I do that? Maybe to just get them ready for when Jess comes back, who knows but it's sort of fun acting like Jess. Wait no not fun I am the good girl and why would I want to act like Jess All he does is hurt people. STOP! Thinking like that he might have changed like Luke said.'_

"Excuse me young lady do you have a reason for being late?" Taylor asked

"Had other things to do but please continue though." She said

Taylor sighed and continued, "As I said does anyone have anything to bring up?"

Lorelai whispered to Luke "Maybe you should tell them that Jess is coming back so they won't be surprised?"

"What was that Lorelai?" Taylor asked

"The world must becoming to an end run for your lives," she said while smiling

" My goodness Lorelai can't you act serious for once?" Taylor asked

"Move on Taylor" Luke said

"Fine, anyone have anything to discuss?"

Luke sighed then said "Yeah, Taylor I got something to say" after having Lorelai annoy him.

"And what would that be Luke?" Taylor asked

Before Luke could answer Rory spoke "Jess is coming back" everyone gasped and looked at Rory. "Hey, don't look at me." Everyone then turned to Luke

"Luke is this true?" Taylor asked

"Yes, Taylor he is but he's changed and I don't want any of you to bother him and yell at him Taylor."

"Rory, how do you feel about this sugar?" Babette asked and everyone looked at her

"You do what Luke says and how I'm feeling is my business, of course no one in this town probably doesn't have any idea what privacy is anyway." Rory said

Everyone started to talk with each other shocked at Rory's attitude while Buffy, Faith, Xander, Dawn, and Andrew all watched enjoying themselves.

"This is like soap opera" Dawn whispered to Xander

"Yeah I know" Xander said

"Taylor isn't there a law we can make to keep him from coming back?" Kirk asked

"I wish there was a way we could Kirk" Taylor said "Alright this meeting is over everyone out"

**

* * *

Authors Note- Please R&R and tell me what you think on how town meeting went, sorry if Rory was a littleOOC. Also a lot of people already posted to this and can't again.  
**


	6. What Is With You Rory?

_

* * *

**Author's Note – Dawn is one year older than Rory.** _

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –**

"_Ok, next subject please." Taylor said not wanting to have to pay Luke anything. Just then__Rory opened the door and walked in and everyone looked at her._

"_What? I'm late sorry don't let stop you." Rory said as she leaned on the wall in the back of the room next to the door. She didn't really know why she had acted like that and thought 'Why did I do that? Maybe to just get them ready for when Jess comes back, who knows but it's sort of fun acting like Jess. Wait no not fun I am the good girl and why would I want to act like Jess All he does is hurt people. STOP! Thinking like that he might have changed like Luke said.'_

"_Excuse me young lady do you have a reason for being late?" Taylor asked_

"_Had other things to do but please continue though." She said_

_Taylor sighed and continued, "As I said does anyone have anything to bring up?"_

_Lorelai whispered to Luke "Maybe you should tell them that Jess is coming back so they won't be surprised?"_

"_What was that Lorelai?" Taylor asked_

"_The world must becoming to an end run for your lives," she said while smiling_

" _My goodness Lorelai can't you act serious for once?" Taylor asked_

"_Move on Taylor" Luke said_

"_Fine, anyone have anything to discuss?"_

_Luke sighed then said "Yeah, Taylor I got something to say" after having Lorelai annoy him._

"_And what would that be Luke?" Taylor asked_

_Before Luke could answer Rory spoke "Jess is coming back" everyone gasped and looked at Rory. "Hey, don't look at me." Everyone then turned to Luke_

"_Luke is this true?" Taylor asked_

"_Yes, Taylor he is but he's changed and I don't want any of you to bother him and yell at him Taylor."_

"_Rory, how do you feel about this sugar?" Babette asked and everyone looked at her_

"_You do what Luke says and how I'm feeling is my business, of course no one in this town probably doesn't have any idea what privacy is anyway." Rory said_

_Everyone started to talk with each other shocked at Rory's attitude while Buffy, Faith, Xander, Dawn, and Andrew all watched enjoying themselves._

"_This is like soap opera" Dawn whispered to Xander_

"_Yeah I know" Xander said_

"_Taylor isn't there a law we can make to keep him from coming back?" Kirk asked_

"_I wish there was a way we could Kirk" Taylor said "Alright this meeting is over everyone out"_

**

* * *

Chapter Six - What Is With You Rory?**

After Taylor said that Rory walked out of Miss Patty's wanting to avoid all of the town people's questions, and headed toward home. Luke and Lorelai came out and saw Rory walking home

"What was up with Rory?" Luke asked Lorelai

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out I have to go bye Luke, later you guys." She said as she saw Buffy, Faith, Xander, Dawn, and Andrew exit Miss Patty's they all said bye and started walking home all still taking in all that had happened that evening. But Dawn she was worried about Rory.

**Gilmore's House/Rory's room**

When Lorelai got home she knocked of Rory's bedroom door walked in and she sat on the end of Rory's bed.

"Hey, want to tell me what's bothering you? Is it the Jess thing?" Lorelai asked but Rory didn't answer she was sitting on her bed with a notebook on her lap writing something. "Rory, come on please talk to me hun."

Rory sighed and put down her notebook and looked at her mother. "What?"

"Are you upset about Jess coming back?" Lorelai asked

"Nope" Rory said

"Then why are you upset?"

"Because I am"

"What is with the sudden need to act like Jess?"

"Don't know, maybe I'm just preparing everyone for him to return you now refresh their memory." Rory said dripping with sarcasm

"What is wrong with you Rory and why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because you attacked Luke earlier when he told you Jess was coming back and you didn't need to. I'm a big girl mom and I can handle it myself, Plus who knows he might have changed and did you even for a second stop and think that maybe I'm glad he is coming back. So I can know why he left in the first place?" Lorelai didn't answer and Rory continued, "I bet you didn't because when it comes to him you always have to think the worst. I know he made mistakes but everyone does and he has had a tough life. So that's why I'm mad. I'm mad at you for attacking Luke and for not wanting to think about want I thought about this whole thing." She sighed and picked up her notebook again she was writing down things she wanted to ask and tell Jess.

Lorelai sat there stunned by what her daughter had just said to her "Well sorry for trying to look out for you." Lorelai said getting upset while standing

"You know I just wanted to keep him from hurting you again, is that such a crime?"

"Please, get out of my room now." Rory said firmly while not looking at her mother

"What?" Lorelai asked in disbelieve

"I don't want to get into a fight so I'm asking you to leave my room so both of us don't say something we will regret saying." Rory said looking at her mother now. Lorelai looked into her daughter's eyes and saw no emotion.

"Fine, but just so you know you are acting just like Jess"

"Yeah well maybe if I act like him enough then no one will bother him and I will let him know how it feels to get hurt, or maybe it's because I want to."

Lorelai walked out if Rory's room and closed the door to Rory's room and headed for Luke's.

**Luke's Diner**

Luke was wiping down the counter while closing up. When Lorelai came in front of the door and knocked on it. He walked over and opened it.

"Lorelai what's wrong everything ok?" Luke asked concerned while stepping aside to let her in and poured her some coffee.

"No Luke nothing's fine. She is acting like Jess and she asked me to leave her room instead of talking things out. She is mad at me for attacking you this morning and not wanting to think she'd be happy that he was coming back." Lorelai ranted

"Rory is acting like Jess?" Luke questioned

"Yeah she is she doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

"She's is most likely is just confused give her time ok? And Jess and I have a deal if he can make it through a week here then he can stay for longer until he finds his own place." Luke said

**Summer's House**

After everyone had relaxed and where settled for the evening Andrew had started complaining about how he wanted to have a Stars Wars theme in is room when they got furniture.

"For the last time Andrew we will get what we can afford." Buffy said as she sighed

"So stop complaining and shut up you annoying pain in the ass." Said Faith as she entered the room

"Yes, please do that." Xander commented

"Hey, Buffy I'm gonna go over to Rory's and she if she is ok. I'll be right back" Dawn yelled as she walked out the front door and walked across the street to Rory's house and knocked on the door.

**Gilmore House**

Rory heard the knocking, so she got up and answered the door and saw Dawn and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Dawn, what are you doing here" Rory asked

"Uh... I just wanted to see if you were ok you left in a hurry at the diner an everything."

"Yeah I'm fine…." Dawn gave her a look and Rory said, " No I'm not at all. Want to come in?"

"Sure if you don't mind" replied Dawn.

"No of course not come on in" Rory opened the door more and closed it behind her. "So, you want to go into my room and hang out or something? Cause I really don't want to see my mom right now."

"Sure" Dawn said as Rory lead the way to her room and they entered. Then Dawn saw all the books and said. "Wow, you must really like to read a lot don't you?"

"Yeah, I have since I was really little. Anyway my mom told you why I left in a hurry didn't she?" Rory questioned

"Uh…" Dawn didn't know if to say 'Yes' or 'No' not wanting to get Rory mad at her

"It's ok I won't get mad" Rory said

"Yeah she did, I'm really sorry about what happened to you" Dawn replied

"Thanks but what can I do about it. Everything happens for a reason and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger those are a few motto's I like to use."

"Yeah I you read all of these?" Dawn asked as she pointed to all the books

"Yeah that's not all of them some are under my bed and in my drawers. I've read them all tons of times." Rory replied

"Wow Willow and Giles would adore you." Dawn said

"Who?"

"Willow has been Buffy and Xander's friend for a long time and Giles was the high school librarian. Don't even ask how they all got close. But they ended up going to England to teach at a college or something like that." Dawn explained realizing she couldn't tell her the truth.

"Wow, that's cool and also creepy." Rory sighed "I just wish my mother would have let me chose how to act about this whole thing instead of her just jumping to conclusions"

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"Oh, ok I'll give you the clip notes version because the full story would take a lot of time. I had a boyfriend named Dean he was my first boyfriend things were going good then Jess moved to town we became friends. Dean thought we liked each other and we did but just didn't admit it. He had to go back to New York after wrecking by car that Dean made me. But it wasn't his fault. Then I skipped a day of school and took a bus to New York to see him. Also missing my mother's graduation. He came back I kissed him ran off to Washington for the summer. Came back he had a new girlfriend and I had Dean. At a dance marathon Dean broke up with me then a little while after me and Jess started dating and you know the rest." Rory said and sighed then said "But even after all he put me through I am somewhat happy that he is coming back. But I think I should hate him but can't."

Now both girls are on Rory's bed talking and acting as if they have been friends for a long time.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to rant and everything." Rory said

"No, it's ok I don't mind. Back in California I didn't have a lot of friends my age so it's nice to have a new friend around." Dawn said

"Yeah you know what you mean. Kind of at least I'm just confused with everything going on."

"Well, from what you tell me you shouldn't have to hate him if you don't want to."

"But I don't know if I want to or not."

"Well, Do you Love him?" Dawn asked

"I…" Rory trailed off.


	7. Do You Love Him?

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –**

"_Well, Do you Love him?" Dawn asked_

"_I…" Rory trailed off._

**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Do you love him?**

Rory sat there thinking about what Dawn had said. She already knew the answer deep down in her heart. _'But was he worth it,' _she wondered _'Of course he was and still is.'_

"Yeah, I think I do love him." Rory said while smiling at Dawn "Thanks for helping me out Dawn I might be smart but at times I can be really dumb."

"Hey no problem what are friends for, and I just helped you realize what was in front of you already." Dawn replied smiling

"Your right but still thanks and can you promise me two things?" Rory asked

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"You have to promise not hit on Jess or try and date him, and can you not tell anyone about this?" Rory questioned

Dawn laughed a little "Yeah I won't I promise even if he is cute he's yours you saw him first and I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks" Rory said and hugged Dawn and she hugged back

"Ok well I better get home" Dawn said standing up

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow and thanks again."

"Ok your welcome and yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye"

Dawn walks out of the Gilmore house and enters the Summers house

_**Summers House**_

Buffy saw Dawn come in and went up to her.

"Hey, is she ok?" Buffy asked

"Yeah she was just a little confused. Buffy, what do we tell people when they ask us about where we used to live. Because I talked about Willow and Giles, so I had to make some story about them and everything." Dawn replied

"I don't know maybe Faith or Xander does." Buffy said

"Yeah maybe. Anyway they would love Rory he has most of her room filled with books." Dawn said.

"Give me back my hairbrush Andrew" Faith said she was down at the end of the hallway while Andrew ran up the stairs.

"Not until you say I can have to Stars Wars Master Yoda bed spread." Andrew yelled back as Faith ran after him and tackled him to the ground. "Ouch that hurt" Andrew said and then moaned. Buffy and Dawn who where watching this both started to laugh.

_**Gilmore House/Later that Night**_

Lorelai had come home and saw the house was dark. She went to Rory's bedroom door peaked in and saw her asleep in bed. Lorelai sighed and went upstairs to go to bed. For a restless night of sleep knowing that her daughter was upset.

_**Rory's Nightmare**_

_After she fell asleep she started to dream about Jess and all the different ways there next encounter would go with each other. Then she see' a worn brown leather binded book with Vampire written on it but in old english and then she sees a gravestone with **'Lorelai Victoria Gilmore'** written on it. 'Oh god what happened.' She thought. She can see herself standing in front of it and then a flashback of seeing something that looked like a demon from a movie to her and watched it bite her mother in the neck while she is trying to break free of 3 others that look like the first demon. Lorelai screams in fear and pain then drops to the floor and Rory runs to her a few minutes after she breaks free of the vampires hold, thinking that's what they were. She holds Lorelai and she feels cold and Rory sitting there with her mothers lifeless body in her arms crying. Saying over and over again "Help somebody help." And then she looks around and see' a group of people from the distance running towards her._

**_Gilmore House/Rory's room_**

She sits up suddenly and is in cold sweat thinking. _'Oh god ok it was just a bad dream none of that was real just a dream that's all.'_ Then she thinks she see' something walk away from her bedroom window so she then got up and runs to Lorelai's room.

_**Gilmore House/ Lorelai's Room**_

She entered her mother's room and finds her asleep and goes to Lorelai and wakes her up.

"What…" Lorelai mumbled

"Mommy" Rory said sitting on Lorelai's bed with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry about earlier today I was just confused and don't leave me please don't leave me." Rory continued

"Oh honey" Lorelai sat up and hugged Rory "It's ok and I won't leave you ok, I'll never leave you ever."

"I'm sorry mom." Rory said again

"It's ok sweetie, I forgive you, but what was the leaving you part about?" Lorelai replied

" It's nothing just a bad dream more like nightmare, that's all." Rory answered

"Ok, Rory honey can you tell me how you feel about Jess coming back and everything please? Cause if you don't then mommy might mess up again and you don't want that do you?"

"No I don't. Just promise you won't get mad at me."

"I won't honey" Lorelai reassured her

"I love him." Rory whispered to her mother

"What?" Lorelai asked just wanting to make sure she heard right

"I love Jess. Remember you said you wouldn't get mad." Rory replied preparing herself for her mother to blow up in rage but she didn't.

"You really love him?" Lorelai questioned

"Yeah I really do." Rory said while smiling

"Ok, then I'm happy for you" Lorelai replied

"You are? So you're not mad?" Rory asked

"I'm not mad I just want you to be happy and if Jess is what makes you happy then I guess I will have to get used to it. But just so you know if he hurts you again I will kill him." Lorelai said

"So we're ok?" Rory asked

"Yeah we're ok."

**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE- Please R&R tell me what you think about the dream part. It was kind of hard to write that part. What do you think of it?**


	8. Return of the Hoodlum part 1

**Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –**

"I'm not mad I just want you to be happy and if Jess is what makes you happy then I guess I will have to get used to it. But just so you know if he hurts you again I will kill him." Lorelai said

"So we're ok?" Rory asked

"_Yeah we're ok."_

**

* * *

Return of the Hoodlum part 1**

**_Luke's Diner_**

The same night, Luke was wiping off the counter when he heard the bell jingle.

"We're closed Kirk." Luke said not looking

"Good thing I'm not Kirk." Jess said as he entered with his dark green duffel bag.

Luke stopped and looked up, Jess' hair was back to being all spiky and sticking out everywhere, he was wearing a new leather jacket a black shirt with blue jeans. "Jess I thought your weren't going to be here until tomorrow." Luke said as he walked out from behind the counter and was now facing him.

"Yeah, just got here earlier sorry." Jess said

"No it's fine"

"K, um here" Jess pulled out a piece of paper and an envelope then handed them to Luke.

"What's this?" Luke questioned.

"The money I owned you and my GED." his nephew answered

"Jess I can't keep this it's yours."

"No keep it I'll lose it or something. It's proof that you didn't screw up raising me, I was the one that had screwed up." Jess said looking anywhere else then his uncle. Luke looked down at the paper and smiled then pulled Jess into a manly hug. Shocked at first but Jess hugged him back. Then they let go.

"Want some coffee?" Luke asked

"Sure Uncle Luke" Jess said

Luke went behind the counter and poured him some coffee. "You see a perfect moment than you go and say that." Luke said with a small smirk on his face. While Jess drank some of his coffee then asked.

"How'd they take it?"

"Oh, they found out during town meeting."

"You told them during town meeting?"

"Well, I told Lorelai earlier and she started yelling and then Rory yelled at Lorelai. So there was a lot of yelling, and Rory was mad at her mom about thinking she wouldn't want you to come back but they talked and she said she was happy that you were coming back and I shouldn't have said all of that. God I've been hanging around Lorelai to much I'm ranting now, geez"Luke ranted while looking down

"She's happy I'm back?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask her yourself tomorrow."

"Fine,"he smirked "So tell me about town meeting how did everyone take it?"

"Oh, well Rory walked in and told everyone, she pulled a Jess Mariano."

"What?"

"She acted like you did when you were here last time, she even talked back to Taylor and was rude to Miss Patty and Babbette." Luke sighed as he told Jess this. Jess was shocked to hear this.

"Your joking right?" Jess questioned in disbelieve

"No I'm not joking at all." Luke replied

"Wow, so anything else new?"

"Yeah we got a group of new people that moved here from California just about a day or 3 ago. There already hanging out with Rory and Lorelai."

"Huh, so what's there names' fill me in"

"Uh there's a blonde named Buffy, two brunette's one is around Rory's age her name is Dawn, the other is Faith, then Andrew he's a blonde guy and last is Xander."

"Huh, you're turning into Miss Patty or Babbette."

"Am not so shut-up and go steal a garden gnome, wait don't do that."

"Fine, take away my fun. Anyways is my bed still where it used to be?" Jess replied

"Yeah go on up I'll see you in the morning when you start your shift." Luke said with a smile then "Oh Jess welcome back."

"Thanks, you do know this place is going to be busy tomorrow morning once they hear that I'm back right?" Jess questioned his uncle.

"Yup, and I can't wait for the show."

"Can I still be mean to Kirk, Taylor and Bagboy please?" Jess asked

"Fine only because I don't like them either."

"Deal, goodnight"

"Night" Luke said as Jess walked upstairs and into the old apartment. It still looked the same as last. Jess sighed nad put his stuff away and went to sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry if this is such a short chapter.


	9. Return of the Hoodlum part 2

**Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –**

"_Can I still be mean to Kirk, Taylor and Bagboy please?" Jess asked_

"_Fine only b/c I don't like them either."_

"_Deal, goodnight"_

"_Night" Luke said as Jess walked upstairs and into the old apartment. It still looked the same as last. Jess sighed and put his stuff away and went to sleep._

**

* * *

Return of the Hoodlum part 2**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up" Lorelai shouted as she jumped on her bed with Rory asleep on it.

"Aaaahhh, what time is it?" Rory grumbled under the covers

"Time to go to Luke's to get coffee time." Lorelai said cheerfully

"God you are too happy this early in the morning, you know that?" Rory asked as she stuck her head out from under the covers and saw what time it was and said "9:30 you wake me up at 9:30? Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

"Geez, I want to see how the town is acting down that Jess is coming maybe Taylor is putting security camera's up."

"That's a creepy thought"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Get up and get dressed."

30 minutes later Rory was showered and dressed but in the middle of putting make-up on.

"What is taking you so damn long Rory?" Lorelai asked as she went into Rory's room and saw her putting on make-up "Why are you putting on make-up you never put on make-up." Lorelai said

"Oh just wanted to." Rory replied

"No you only put make-up on when you're going somewhere special or trying to look really pretty for someone." Thinks for a moment then gasps and says, "your dressings up for Jess aren't you?"

"No I'm not" Rory lied

"Yes you are you Rory Gilmore are dressing up pretty for Jess Mariano." Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

"No I'm not we don't even know if he is coming back today?" Rory said

"So you're dressed up just incase though."

"Yeah so what if I am?" Rory asked

"Let's go to Luke's"

"Ok"

**Luke's Diner**

They walked to Luke's there was a lot of people there of course it was a Saturday morning. When they walked in and sat at the counter since it was the only place that was empty.

"What can I get you?" Jess asked not looking up to see whom it was.

"Hello to you to Jess." Lorelai said as Rory sat there just looking at him taking every new and old detail about. Jess looked up and saw Lorelai and Rory he glanced at Lorelai then looked at Rory doing the same thing she was doing to him.

_'She's wearing make-up she never wear's make-up I wonder why. God she is so beautiful and I'm such an ass for leaving her and treating her the way I did. I hope she gives me a chance. Cause I love her, I love Rory Gilmore' _He thought

_'He's so hot he still has the spiky hair wow he looks just as cute as I remembered, I hope he came back for me and we can work things out. I love him and always will maybe.'_ Rory thought

"Hello, earth to Rory, mars to Jess anyone hear me?" Lorelai asked as the whole diner went quiet when they saw the look at each other.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Next how they will act right then, will they talk or will they fight?**_


	10. Talks That End With Kisses

**Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –**

'_She's wearing make-up she never wear's make-up I wonder why. God she is so beautiful and I'm such an ass for leaving her and treating her the way he did. I hope she gives me a chance. Cause I love her, I love Rory Gilmore' He thought_

'_He's so hot he still has the spiky hair wow he looks just as cute as I remembered, I hope he came back for me and we can work things out. I love him and always will maybe.' Rory thought _

"_Hello, earth to Rory, mars to Jess anyone hear me?" Lorelai asked as the whole diner went queit when they saw the look at each other._

**

* * *

Talks That End With Kisses**

'_Ok, say something anything come on say something you idiot.'_ Rory thought to herself

"Hi"_ 'Ok that was good it was a start.'_ She also thought

"Hey" Jess answered

"Yeah um... can we talk?" she looks around then back at him "In private please?" Rory asked

"Yeah sure...uh" Jess replied

"Yeah" she said knowing what he was thinking and they both went upstairs to Luke's apartment.

Everyone in the diner was silent until Luke said, "Ok show's over either you eat and mind your own business our get the hell out of my diner." He said while eyeing Taylor, Miss Patty and Babbette.

**Luke's Apartment**

As they both walked in and the door was shut they both stood there facing each other then at the same time they both said

"I'm sorry," he said

"Why did you leave?" she said

"I'm sorry and I know that's not going to make you forgive me, but I've changed I really have. I went to California because my dad came and I just wanted to see what he was really like, it didn't work out so I went back to New York."

"Why?"

"Because I hated myself for proving everyone in this town right that I was a failure and for treating you the way I did you didn't deserve that, I didn't deserve you. I failed high school Rory I couldn't stand to see the look on your face if I would have had to tell you that. I'm sorry for what happened at Kyle's party and everything I did wrong. But I really have changed I can be the boyfriend that you wanted and if you don't want me as a boyfriend I understand but can we at least be friends? I even got my GED I did it for you. I love you Rory." Jess said his eyes where filed with hurt and sorrow but also he was scared.

Rory just listened to what he had said and she finally understood some of it then said.

"You didn't leave because of me?"

"No never Rory."

"Jess, I can forgive you but I can't be your friend."

"Why not?" he asked is heart felt like it was breaking

"Because I want to be more, I love you too Jess but don't know can I really trust you that you will not run away when things get hard?"

"I won't, not again I can't lose you again." He said glad that she loved him to. They both looked at each other then they kissed. At first it was a sweet and longing kiss but soon turned into a passionate one. Her hands were in his hair and his wrapped around her waste. They make their way to the couch and sat down while never parting from each other. As there tongues fought each other's to be in control.

**Downstairs**

"They have been up there for a while down haven't they?" Luke questioned Lorelai

"Yeah and it's queit maybe she murdered him and is hiding the evidence." Lorelai said.

"I don't know I thought they would be yelling by now." Luke said

"Maybe you should check on them take your baseball bat with you though."

"Fine I'll go check but I'm not taking the baseball bat." Luke said as he walked upstairs and was at the door.

**Luke's Apartment**

Jess was leaning over Rory as she had her back on the couch now. Luke opened the door and saw them like that.

"Ooohhh mmmyyyy gggoooddd." Luke yelled at what he saw. Jess and Rory both sat up very fast and stood up.

"Luke, hey I was just gonna leave now." Rory said

"Oh god." Luke said as he closed the door on them and went downstairs and into the diner. "Your right I should have took a bat up there."

"Why what happened?" Lorelai asked

Luke sighed and looked around Kirk and a couple of old people were there.

"I walk in and fine them all" he starts waving his hands in the air "you know all over each other with the kissing and the tongues and I'm scared for life now."

"WHAT!" Lorelai shouted

**Upstairs**

"Ok, that wasn't uncalled for" Rory said

"Yeah it was" Jess said.

"Jess?"

"Yeah"

"You're staying right?"

"Yeah"

"So are you my boyfriend again?"

"I don't know do you want me to be?" he asked her.

"Yeah "

"Ok then"

"Ok" she said and kissed him again then she pulled away not wanting to "I have to get out of here fast before my mom can come up here and kill the both of us."

"Ok, come on" he took her hand and lead her to a window that was at the end of the small hall outside of the apartment door. "Here climb down this"

"Ok, I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Yeah so what go I'll see you later ok?" He asked

"Yup come to my house around 11:30 tonight bye." She said and kissed him then climbed down the latter and ran off.

Lorelai rushed up the stairs and pushed open the door to find Jess reading a book.

"You asshole" Lorelai shouted as she pointed her finger at Jess

_**

* * *

**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE- Sorry I stopped it there, tell me what you think. **_


	11. Necklace, What’s, and Why’s

**AUTHORS NOTE- Sorry it took so long, I have been having a writer's block but the block is gone now, here's the next chapter. Also in this chapter the ring that Angel gave Buffy is in it.**  
**Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –**

_Lorelai rushed up the stairs and pushed open the door to find Jess reading a book._

"_You asshole" Lorelai shouted as she pointed her finger at Jess_

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Necklace, What's, and Why's**

_**Luke's Apartment**_

Jess looked up from his book and thought _'Great I should have went with Rory.'_ He put his book in his back pocket and stood up. "She went home ok?" Jess said knowing he was going to get a famous Gilmore Girl ramble.

"No it's not ok, did you force yourself on her? You did, didn't you?" Lorelai questioned while paces back and forth with Luke standing behind her after closing the door.

"No I didn't Lorelai ok, I messed up last time but I'm not going to this time. I care about and I left because I thought I had to while I got my act together ok. So just back the hell of she is 18 she can do whatever the hell she wants. I'm sorry I hurt her and I'm sorry I acted like an asshole to you but I've changed so think about that before you go off on someone." He said calmly but with anger in his voice also then looked at Luke "I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back to help close up is that ok?" He asked Luke only nodded. Jess left the diner on that note and headed towards the bridge.

**_Back Alleys of Stars Hollow_**

As Rory walked back toward her and Lorelai's house she chose to take the back alleys instead. She was smiling as she was thinking of Jess, then she heard footsteps behind her she turned around, nothing was there. "Weird" she mumbled to herself. She continued to walk and she heard it again but this time when she tuned around she saw a sliver chain with a ring on it. She picked it up. It had two hands holding a heart with a crown on it. "Where did this come from?" she asked herself. Then shrugged and put on around her neck since she didn't have any pockets.

**_Luke's Apartment_**

"You're right he has changed, and maybe for the better." Lorelai said still in shock with Jess' speech and about what she just said.

"I told you so, anyway I got to get downstairs and work come on." Luke said as he and Lorelai went downstairs.

**_Luke's Diner_**

Buffy and Faith walked in after Dawn, Andrew and Xander did. They all sat down and saw Luke and Lorelai come downstairs.

"I still think it's wrong though." Luke told Lorelai as they entered the diner. He went behind the counter and she sat back down.

"Yeah I know but she's 18 what can we do? I can't pull out the mom card anymore." Lorelai commented

"Oh, I know what we can do, I won't give her any coffee and won't let you sneak any to her then you won't get any either. Two birds with one stone." Luke said while smiling evilly at Lorelai

She gasped, "You Lucas Duke Danes are a very evil man" she saw the group and ran to Xander's side and put her hand on her forehead then dramatically said. "Please please kind sir help me from this evil backwards baseball cap flannel wearing coffee keeping monster." Xander and the others just looked at her part amused and the other part disturbed.

"Lorelai stop it, your gonna scare away the customers and then we will have them call the nice people with that white jackets." Luke said turning Lorelai around and headed toward the counter.

"No wait I'll be good." She whined like a little kid, Luke sighed; "yes I'm good." she went and sat down in between Xander and Dawn.

"Hi" she said to everyone they all greeted each other.

"What doesn't he think is right?" Andrew asked. Then got looks from Buffy and Xander

"What I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." Andrew explained

"Well you know how I told you about Jess?" Lorelai asked they all nodded "Anyway he came back today. Him and Rory went upstairs to talk and Luke walks in on them kissing, I mean I knew I was a little slow on the new hip things but is that what everybody does when they say they want to talk to each other?" Lorelai ranted, "So they are most likely back together and now I can't even hate him because he has changed so know I have to be nice to him, God damn it I wish I didn't have to."

Again they looked at Lorelai amused

"Thanks for the update, but I bet it will get better soon." Faith said they all said Yeah and she's right.

"I hope" Lorelai said, Buffy cell phone started to ring and Luke pointed at the door and said "Outside" "Ok sorry" Buffy said and walked outside then answered her phone.

"Hello?" She said

"Buffy…?" a voice on the other end said.

**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE- More soon and tell me what you think so far, also need help with coming up for a name for the demon that is the new big bad. Sorry if this is a short chapter  
**


	12. Phone Calls and Family Emergences

**AUTHORS NOTE- I'm not sure about the love interests and Giles and Willow went back to England, there is a summary in the first chapter. Thanks for the ideas and yes Willow and Giles will be in it plus a friend of Buffy's from the past.**

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover –** "Hello?" She said

"_Buffy…?" a voice on the other end said._

* * *

**Phone Calls and Family Emergenices**

"Willow is that you?" Buffy asked over the phone

"Yeah it is, so how have you guys been?" Willow asked

"Fine I guess, how are you and Giles?"

"We are fine but we may have a problem."

"Problem what kind of problem?"

"Well uh we got for information from a friend about a prophecy that there is a potential slayer that we never found and we have a new big bad after her."

"Why is she so special to them and what do they want her for?"

"Well we think either to turn to the side on evil or to kill her and take her slayer strength. Oh and that's not the best part. They are gonna try to end the world too." Willow said somewhat sarcastically

"What, I thought after destroying the Hellmouth all of that stuff would stop."

"Yeah well turns out when one hellmouth closes another one opens."

"And where would that be?"

"Right around here you live now."

"What under Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah well some of Stars Hollow and some in Hartford."

"Why is it that every place I move to this happens?"

"Don't know all I know is she is suppose to live either in your town or in Hartford."

"Well that narrows it now. What do I do? Go up to everyone and ask them if they're the slayer?" Buffy replied sarcastically

"Well that might work but I was thinking that maybe I could do a locater spell to find her."

"Yeah but that means you would have to fly all the way out here."

"Yeah I know but you see I'm not in England right now."

"Then were are you?"

"Los Angeles"

"Why are you in Los Angeles?"

"Because that is where the source of our information is."

"Willow who did you get it from?"

"Uh… well "

"Willow" Buffy said in a warning tone

**Inside the diner**

"Wonder who she is talking to" Andrew said

"Yeah me too hey maybe it's Willow or Giles." Dawn said

All of a sudden Buffy's face looks shocked.

"What's wrong with her? She looks just as shocked as I was when I found out that Luke said he was out of coffee." Lorelai asked them

"I don't know one minute," Xander said as he walked outside

**Outside**

"Buffy? Are you still there?" Willow asked Xander took the phone from a very shocked Buffy.

"Willow?"

"Hey Xander is Buffy ok?"

"Well she looks very shocked right now what did you tell her?"

"Well we got for information from a friend about a prophecy that there is a potential slayer that we never found and we have a new big bad after her. We think either to turn to the side on evil or to kill her and take her slayer strength and are gonna try to end the world too. So I wanted to do a locater spell, but she said it would be to much trouble to go there but I'm not in England I'm in Los Angeles" Willow explained

"Why?" Xander asked

"Cause it's where the guy that gave us the information is and we all know him and three other people that are here also."

"Who?"

"Uh…well you see they work with these guys called the powers that be and with W&H."

"Willow who are they?"

"Uh... the owner is…. Angel… then Cordeila…. Wesley... and Harmony. Plus did you know that Angel has a son?" Willow replied

"WHAT! YOUR JOKING RIGHT?" Xander asked her by now Miss Patty was watching them. Buffy took the phone from a now shocked Xander.

"Willow are they coming with you?"

"Well Giles is and Wesley but we wanted to know if you wanted Angel to come or not."

"Will we end up needing him in the end?"

"Yeah"

"Fine, but we don't have furniture so you damn well as bring us some." Buffy commented

"Ok Buffy we will be there either tonight or tomorrow night."

"Yeah, whatever you know where we live?" Buffy grumbled

"Yup got to go tell everyone I said hi and that I got Andrew the Stars Wars collectors items for him." Willow said

"Ok bye" Replied Buffy as she hung up the phone looked at Xander who didn't look all that happy. Buffy walked inside the diner and told the others there was an emergency and headed back to the house.

**_

* * *

Authors Note- Tell me what you think. I live on feed back well i really live off of coffee but it close. LOL Please review  
_**


	13. New Members and Nightmares

_**AUTHOR NOTE-I forgot if they destroyed the ring Willow is going to talk about and forgot its name**._

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover- **  
"_Yup got to go tell everyone I said hi and that I got Andrew the Stars Wars collectors items for him." Willow said_

"_Ok bye" Replied Buffy as she hung up the phone looked at Xander who didn't look all that happy. Buffy walked inside the diner and told the others there was an emergency and headed back to the house._

**

* * *

New Members to the groups and Nightmares**

_**Summers House (Living Room)**_

When everyone got back to the house and where sitting Buffy told them everything Willow had told her and was now looking at all of the shocked faces.

"So Angel is coming here also?" Dawn asked

"Yeah he is." Buffy said

"Well this is going to be just fun, living on a fucking hellmouth again." Faith said

"Yeah I know what you mean." Xander commented

"Tell me about it, also Willow and Giles say hi and Andrew Willow got you some Star Wars collectable things." Buffy said

"REALLY WOW, YAY I'M SO HAPPY, well not about the reason they're coming but because the force will now be with me again." Andrew said.

"Did they say who the slayer was?" Faith asked

"No just that she lived either here or in Hartford." Buffy answered

"Well that narrows it down." Faith said sarcastically

**Gilmore House (Rory's bedroom)**

When she got home she decided to take a nap knowing her mother would want to talk later and she really didn't want to. She laid down on her bed and put a light blanket over herself and started to read while playing with the ring on it's chain then soon fell asleep and began to dream.

**Rory's Dream**

_She was running around somewhere in the woods at the edge of Stars Hollow, looking back every now and then. She stopped when she ran into someone and fell to the floor. "Here let me help you." Said a man with dark brown hair. "No it's ok I'm fine just a little lost." Rory replied as she stood up and the dark haired guy saw the necklace she was wearing. "Where did you get that?" He asked pointing to her necklace/ring. "Oh found it." She answered then thought 'ok, I'm in the woods running then run into someone and start chatting? What's with that?' She heard a low growl and turned around "What was that?" She whispered ad turned around but the guy was gone. When she looked forward again she could see a group of monsters coming her way they looked like vampires to her from her last dream. She froze remembering her last dream about holding her mother's lifeless body. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and the vampire was about to bite her when she all of a sudden pushed the vampire off of her with little to no force. Which surprised her because she had always thought she was weak and Gilmore's don't do sports. After she did that two more came at her and she blocked them off and one stumbled and hit a tree that had a sharp edge on it and he turned to dust. She was shocked it was like she wasn't herself or at least to Rory Gilmore everybody knew. But the vampire turning to dust had confused her even more. She had seen vampire movies before but never thought they were real of course she never thought vampires where real either. Then the other vampire looked at her and said she's a slayer to another vamp that had approached them. Then a female voice yelled, "Watch out" after that everything turned black she had either fainted or had been knocked out._

**Inside W&H (Where Angel works at in L.A.) Angel's Office**

Willow hangs up the phone and looks at Giles, Wesley and Angel

"She said it's ok, I think she is just upset about the whole living on another hellmouth thing oh and we need to bring furniture for them." Willow told them

"Yes well when shall we leave?" Wesley asked sanding up

"We should pack some books first to take with us and it would have to be at night because of Angel." Giles said

"No it doesn't, Angel did you ever get the ring Oz was suppose to bring you? The one where a vampire can walk in the daylight while wearing it?" Willow asked

"Uh yeah why? You want me too wear it?" Angel asked while sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Well, yeah kind of that's the point." Willow replied, Angel as about to answer when the office door opens, Giles and Willow look to see whom it is and then they have shocked looks on their faces.

_**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE-** **Do you know who it is?**_


	14. You're supposed to be Dead Hello to you

**Eternalgorithm- Trust me the staking Dean has crossed my mind many times. And I'm not gonna say who Buffy ends up with.**

**Lorelai the Coffee Slayer- Ok thanks, I just need it in the story.**

**

* * *

Everyone else yes it is Spike. He did come to W&H like he did in Angel and was a ghost and all but he is now a vampire with a soul, but not like Angel because Spike wouldn't like me saying that. **

* * *

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover-**

"_No it doesn't, Angel did you ever get the ring Oz was suppose to bring you? The one where a vampire can walk in the daylight while wearing it?" Willow asked_

"_Uh yeah why? You want me too wear it?" Angel asked while sitting in his chair behind his desk._

"_Well, yeah kind of that's the point." Willow replied, Angel as about to answer when the office door opens, Giles and Willow look to see whom it is and then they have shocked looks on their faces._

**

* * *

You're supposed to be Dead. Hello to you to…**

_**W&H (Angel's Office)**_

Angel looked at who had just entered and sighed not see' Giles or Willows shocked faces. "What do you want now Spike?" Angel asked him annoyed a bit. They when Spike didn't answer he looked up and saw all three of them and their shocked faces.

"What are you doing here?" Spike, Willow, and Giles all asked at once

"You're supposed to be dead." Willow said to Spike

"Well hello to you to and your welcome for saving the world and not to mention your life." Spike said as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Angel.

"Your suppose to be dead." Willow repeated

"Well the powers that be brought me back and I was a ghost but Fred changed me back and now my turn to ask the questions, what the hell are you doing here? In Los Angeles?" Spike said then asked before she could answer " Is Buffy here?"

"No she's not and you're a vampire again?" Willow asked

"Yup, but I have a human soul now." Spike said

"Like Angel?" Giles asked

"No not like Angel I am nothing like that bloody idiot." Spike said

"Hello still in the room you know." Angel said standing up

"You knew he was alive?" Giles asked Angel

"Yeah I'm usually supposed to know the people that work for me are alive." Angel responded

"He works for you?" Willow asked then looked at Spike "You work for him?"

"Yes" They both said and look at each other strangely for a moment

"Anyway what are you doing here and where is the rest of the gang?" Spike asked

"Well we went to England and Buffy and the others moved to this small town called Stars Hollow it's in Connecticut. We found out that there is another slayer out there that we never knew about and some new big bad knows about her. He is going to try and turn her to the dark side or kill her and use her power to destroy the world. All we know about her is that she doesn't know she is a slayer and lives either in Stars Hollow or Hartford. We are on our way over there soon and we are taking Angel with us." Willow said then sighed

"Wow, so can I come tag along unless peaches here trusts me to behave myself while he is gone." Spike said smirking at Angel.

Angel just looks at Willow and says "He has to come there is no way I'm leaving him here, and there is a problem with the ring."

"What?" Willow asked

"Well, we destroyed it." Angel replied

"Well that's just great guess we will be needing another plane ticket and are leaving at night." Willow replied

"YOU DESTROYED IT?" Giles asked loudly.

"Yeah we had to, too many vampires were after it." Angel told him

Giles sighed and Spike heard him mutter something that sounds like 'You bloody idiot it's a wonder how you lasted this long' Spike chuckled when he heard that.

_**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE- Sorry that it's so short they will get longer this is all I had right now though. And I chose to just say the ring was destroyed after all. **_

_**AND  
**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER- Fred, Wesley and Lorne come in Willow and Giles find out about Cordelia's death, they thought she was still there. Rory wants to tell someone about her dreams she has been having. Buffy sees the necklace.**_


	15. You're Pulling A Emily Gilmore

_**BTVScancer - Hey I could never hate anyone who reviewed my story and I'm a R/J fan then a R/L fan after that. I'm really glad you liked it.**_

_Eternalgorithm - Yeah looks like both Giles and Spike both agree on something._ _Lorelai the Coffee Slayer - Yeah I did thought it would make it easier thanks for reviewing._

_**KarahBella - Thank you so much for reviewing my story every chapter, it's nice to know that what I write keeps people's interests.**_

_ - Hope you liked that I brought Spike back._

**_EVERYONE ELSE- Thanks for the reviews. I know whom Buffy is going to end up with but I'm not going to tell you. I'm evil aren't I? LOL! . Just keep reading to find out._**

**

* * *

Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover-**

"_Wow, so can I come tag along unless Angel trusts me to behave myself while he is gone." Spike said smirking at Angel._

_Angel just looks at Willow and says "He has to come there is no way I'm leaving him here, and there is a problem with the ring."_

"_What?" Willow asked_

"_Well, we destroyed it." Angel replied_

"_Well that's just great guess we will be needing another plane ticket and are leaving at night." Willow replied_

"_YOU DESTROYED IT?" Giles asked_

"_Yeah we had to, too many vampires were after it." Angel told him_

_Giles sighed and Spike heard him mutter something that sounds like 'You bloody idiot it's a wonder how you lasted this long' Spike chuckled when he heard that._

**

* * *

You're Pulling a Emily Gilmore!**

_**Gilmore House (Rory's bedroom)**_

Rory was all of a sudden shaken awake and yelped a little thinking that she was in her dream.

"Rory wake up, Rory…" Lorelai said as she shook Rory and when Rory yelped she jumped a little, Rory opened her eyes and saw Lorelai sitting next to her.

"Hey mom" Rory said trying to forget about her dream.

"Hey are you ok?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah fine why do you ask?"

"Because you were mumbling something in your sleep and started to cry a little." Lorelai replied her voice filled with concern.

"Oh I'm fine it's nothing." She paused for a moment then said, "I guess we should talk about what Luke walked in on?" Rory said. "Yeah we should …" Lorelai replied

"You want to go first or should I?" Rory asked

"I'll go first, did he force himself on you?" Lorelai asked wanting a reason to be mad at Jess.

"What, no he didn't force himself on me."

"Ok then next question. Why? Why Rory after everything he has put you through?"

"Because…I love him that's why and this is a second chance for us to be together. Besides Jess has changed mom her really has. I'm sorry you don't like him but I do love him."

"Yeah well you loved Dean too right? Get back together with him." Lorelai responded and regretted what she and said as soon as she said it.

" Unbelievable, what I had with Dean wasn't real love, that was stupid puppy love plus he is married and how dare you say that to me. Either you give Jess another chance or I will not tell you what's going on between him and I." Rory said her voice getting louder with every word.

Then she gave her mother an emotionless look staring her straight in the eyes. Lorelai saw Rory's look and it hurt her to see Rory's eyes become cold towards her. It reminded Lorelai of how she looks at her own mother that way, which made it, hurt even more.

"Well sorry Rory but what did you expect?" Loreai asked her

"I don't know but I didn't expect you to start acting like your own mother that's one thing I sure as hell wasn't prepared for." Rory said

"And the swigs keep on coming. How dare you compare me to my mother." Lorelai yelled

"Yeah well tough I'm sorry but it's true right now you are pulling an big EMILY GILMORE on me and I'm stuck playing your old part. Life isn't always fair. You should know that." Rory yelled at her mother, since they were both now standing in her room she grabbed her jacket and left the room, slamming the back door on her way out. Leaving a very hurt and stunned Lorelai thinking 'was she right? Am I turning into my mother?'

_**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry I'm not gonna write about W&H in this chapter having a slight writer's block, sorry for it being so short. Please review.**_


	16. Death of an Old Friend

**Author's Note- _Hey sorry I haven't updated a lot I was working on my other stories. Spring Break Fever and Love, Fear, and Hate. But it's a long weekend so I will be updating much more. Sorry for the short chapters they are going to be longer just wanted to get people to review the story._**

**Lorelai the Coffee Slayer – _That's what the couples might be. I can't have Willow and Xander together with her being gay and all, plus they seem more like brother and sister to me. Sorry._**

**- _I'm glad you like it and I hop smoshes is suppose to mean something good._**

**Also-**_** if you have any ideas please feel free to put them in the review or to e-mail them to me at So here is the next chapter. ENJOY, WELL I HOPE YOU DO.  And i do spell checks sometimes i don't catch them all though.  
**_

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Gilmore Girls Crossover- **

_**Gilmore House**_

"_I guess we should talk about what Luke walked in on?" Rory said. "Yeah we should …" Lorelai replied_

"_You want to go first or should I?" Rory asked_

"_I'll go first, did he force himself on you?" Lorelai asked wanting a reason to be mad at Jess._

"_What, no he didn't force himself on me."_

"_Ok then next question. Why? Why Rory after everything he has put you through?"_

"_Because…I love him that's why and this is a second chance for us to be together. Besides Jess has changed mom her really has. I'm sorry you don't like him but I do love him."_

"_Yeah well you loved Dean too right? Get back together with him." Lorelai responded and regretted what she and said as soon as she said it._

" _Unbelievable, what I had with Dean wasn't real love, that was stupid puppy love plus he is married and how dare you say that to me. Either you give Jess another chance or I will not tell you what's going on between him and I." Rory said her voice getting louder with every word._

_Then she gave her mother an emotionless look staring her straight in the eyes. Lorelai saw Rory's look and it hurt her to see Rory's eyes become cold towards her. It reminded Lorelai of how she looks at her own mother that way, which made it, hurt even more._

"_Well sorry Rory but what did you expect?" Loreai asked her_

"_I don't know but I didn't expect you to start acting like your own mother that's one thing I sure as hell wasn't prepared for." Rory said_

"_And the swigs keep on coming. How dare you compare me to my mother." Lorelai yelled_

"_Yeah well tough I'm sorry but it's true right now you are pulling an big EMILY GILMORE on me and I'm stuck playing your old part. Life isn't always fair. You should know that." Rory yelled at her mother, since they were both now standing in her room she grabbed her jacket and left the room, slamming the back door on her way out. Leaving a very hurt and stunned Lorelai thinking 'was she right? Am I turning into my mother?'_

_**W&H**_

"_What?" Willow asked_

"_Well, we destroyed it." Angel replied_

"_Well that's just great guess we will be needing another plane ticket and are leaving at night." Willow replied_

"_YOU DESTROYED IT?" Giles asked_

"_Yeah we had to, too many vampires were after it." Angel told him_

_Giles sighed and Spike heard him mutter something that sounds like 'You bloody idiot it's a wonder how you lasted this long' Spike chuckled when he heard that._

**

* * *

Death of an Old Friend**

_**W&H**_

"Great, anyway where is Wesley?" Willow asked

"He's with Fred in one of the labs right now I think" Spike said

"Oh well, Angel can we go see him? I need to ask him something plus I want to meet this Fred friend of yours, Hey get it Fred friend?" Willow said and all three guys looked at her. "Jeez…no one can even understand a joke anymore."

"Not when the world might be coming to the end Willow." Giles said

"It's not the first time or the 10th." She replied. Giles sighed.

"I'll have them come here one minute." Angel told them and pressed a button on the speakerphone he had on his desk. "Harmony an you have Wesley, and Fred come to my office?" Angel asked into the intercom.

"Sure thing boss." Replied a cheery voice.

"Did you say Harmony?" Willow asked.

"Long story" both Spike and Angel said at the same time.

"Ok that had to stop it's getting really disturbing." Willow told them

"My thoughts exactly." Spike commented. They were all sitting down when Willow said.

"Should we tell Buffy that Spike is coming? Or that you are alive?" She wondered out loud. Wesley and Fred both entered the room. Wesley walked in holding a book in his hand reading while walking. Biting on the end of his glasses like Giles does.

"Angel, glad you called I found something out about the…" Wesley said and stopped when he saw Willow and Giles there. "Oh, hello Giles Willow didn't know you where here yet." _(A/N: They all knew that Giles and Willow were coming since Wesley and Giles had stayed in contact.)_

Willow went up and hugged him the let go and said, "Hey Wes, we just got in." Then she looked at Fred. "Hi you must be Fred. I'm Willow"

"Hi, nice to meet you. You to Mr. Giles." Fred replied and Willow stifled a laugh from hearing someone calling him that.

"Hello to you too Fred and please call me Giles everyone does." Giles smiled. Then Harmony came in.

"Hey, are you having a party? How come I wasn't invited? It's not a party without me at it. Where is the music?" Harmony said.

"Harmony!" Willow said as they both looked at each other.

"Willow? Oh Hi Willow yeah I forgot you where coming. Long time no see by the way." _(A/N: Harmony is a vampire and Fred and Wesley are dating.)_

"Yeah you too." Willow replied

"What is it Harmony?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah Gunn is on the phone with the airline and wanted to know how many tickets to get and what time to leave." Was Harmony's' answer.

"We'll need 5 tickets."

"Five who else is going?" Fred asked.

"Peaches over here doesn't trust me to stay here when he isn't." Spike answered.

"Oh, well I'll tell him and you guys will leave at 10:00p.m. So that gives you 6 hours to pack and get to Buffy's before the sun comes up."

"Thanks Harmony." Angel said

"Welcome"

"Hey Harmony where is Cordelia? I wanted to see her." Willow asked, everyone went queit and looked down. "What's wrong?"

"Cordelia passed away a while ago." Fred whispered.

_**

* * *

Author's note- Sorry if it is short but I got to go to a party and wanted to update it so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it, even if it sucked.**_


	17. What to do now and flashbacks

**_Author's Note- Hey you guys sorry for me to take so long to update. I have been working on other stories, my websites. Plus school started again. But I give you a new chapter hope you enjoy. Also ideas are welcome._**

* * *

**Previously On Buffy The Vampire Slayer Gilmore Girls Crossover-**

_**W&H**_

"_Great, anyway where is Wesley?" Willow asked_

"_He's with Fred in one of the labs right now I think" Spike said_

"_Oh well, Angel can we go see him? I need to ask him something plus I want to meet this Fred friend of yours, Hey get it Fred friend?" Willow said and all three guys looked at her. "Jeez…no one can even understand a joke anymore."_

"_Not when the world might be coming to the end Willow." Giles said_

"_It's not the first time or the 10th." She replied. Giles sighed._

"_I'll have them come here one minute." Angel told them and pressed a button on the speakerphone he had on his desk. "Harmony an you have Wesley, and Fred come to my office?" Angel asked into the intercom._

"_Sure thing boss." Replied a cheery voice._

"_Did you say Harmony?" Willow asked._

"_Long story" both Spike and Angel said at the same time._

"_Ok that had to stop it's getting really disturbing." Willow told them_

"_My thoughts exactly." Spike commented. They were all sitting down when Willow said._

"_Should we tell Buffy that Spike is coming? Or that you are alive?" She wondered out loud. Wesley and Fred both entered the room. Wesley walked in holding a book in his hand reading while walking. Biting on the end of his glasses like Giles does._

"_Angel, glad you called I found something out about the…" Wesley said and stopped when he saw Willow and Giles there. "Oh, hello Giles Willow didn't know you where here yet." (A/N: They all knew that Giles and Willow were coming since Wesley and Giles had stayed in contact.)_

_Willow went up and hugged him the let go and said, "Hey Wes, we just got in." Then she looked at Fred. "Hi you must be Fred. I'm Willow"_

"_Hi, nice to meet you. You to Mr. Giles." Fred replied and Willow stifled a laugh from hearing someone calling him that._

"_Hello to you too Fred and please call me Giles everyone does." Giles smiled. Then Harmony came in._

"_Hey, are you having a party? How come I wasn't invited? It's not a party without me at it. Where is the music?" Harmony said._

"_Harmony!" Willow said as they both looked at each other._

"_Willow? Oh Hi Willow yeah I forgot you where coming. Long time no see by the way." (A/N: Harmony is a vampire and Fred and Wesley are dating.)_

"_Yeah you too." Willow replied_

"_What is it Harmony?" Angel asked._

"_Oh yeah Gunn is on the phone with the airline and wanted to know how many tickets to get and what time to leave." Was Harmony's' answer._

"_We'll need 5 tickets."_

"_Five who else is going?" Fred asked._

"_Peaches over here doesn't trust me to stay here when he isn't." Spike answered._

"_Oh, well I'll tell him and you guys will leave at 10:00p.m. So that gives you 6 hours to pack and get to Buffy's before the sun comes up."_

"_Thanks Harmony." Angel said_

"_Welcome"_

"_Hey Harmony where is Cordelia? I wanted to see her." Willow asked, everyone went queit and looked down. "What's wrong?"_

"_Cordelia passed away a while ago." Fred whispered._

* * *

**What to do now and flashbacks **

Willow looked shocked and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't now."

"It's alright" Harmony said, "I have to get back to work." She left the room; everyone was queit for a moment then Spike said

"So… Red didn't you have something to say to Wes over here?" Trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Yeah, did you get any more information on the new slayer?" Willow said

"Yes it says she is suppose to be around the age of 17 or maybe 18 years old. Also she will apparently have a fighter by her side." Wesley told them

"What who?" Giles asked

"It doesn't say but all we now about them is that they have been being stalked by some demons for a while now." Fred answered

"So his the fighter a demon or human?"

"It says they aren't a demon but aren't also completely human either. So in other words they are like a slayer but with less strength." Wesley Told them then Fred added.

"They are like Angel and Spike they have a soul and have powers. But the are still breathing and can walk in the sunlight without bursting into flames."

"That's a nice way to put it." Spike said sarcastically, "So how about we all go get backed. The book geeks get all of the books they think we will need and meet back here when the suns goes down?" Spike asked they all nodded in agreement and Spike left the room.

"Hey! That's my job making the plans and what we are going to do not his." Angel told the rest of them. Fred and Willow just giggled.

_**Stars Hollow**_

Rory slammed the front door and stormed off toward the bridge a place she knew where she could relax and just think about everything. Her and Jess, her mother, and the weird dreams she had been having. _'God just when something good happens something bad always has to come with it.'_ She thought and was at the bridge. She saw him and all worries were washed away.

"Hey" He said and she thought _'How does he always know when I'm around?'_

"Hey" She replied and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"You ok? You seem upset. I'm thinking that your talk with Lorelai didn't go well." Jess said

"No, it didn't I don't want to talk about it." She answered and kissed him after a while they pulled back and smiled. "I'm much happier now." Rory told him with a cheery voice

"HUH, so what's with these new people that moved into town?"

"Oh yeah they came from California. Also you can't think any of them are cute. Promise me." Rory said, Jess looked at her and said

"No one is as cute as you are. I'm with you now and I like it that way."

"Good because I like it this way too." Rory said and Jess saw the necklace.

"Where'd you get that? Is there something I should know about?" Jess said partly sarcastic

"Nope, I found it when I was walking back from the diner. It was creepy there was noises coming from behind me and there was no one there. Then I found this." Rory told him.

_**Jess' Flashback**_

_He was walking toward Jimmy's a.k.a. his father's house around 10:00p.m. When he started to hear noises so he turned around and nothing was there. Then the sounds kept of coming he finally spun around and said "Alright who the hell is there?" When he didn't get an answer he turned back around and was face to face with a guy. But he didn't look like a normal person he had sharp teeth and his face was weird. Jess thought 'What the hell, this guy looks like he just walked out of a horror movie.' So Jess walked past the guy, but he was tackled from behind and hit the ground. He punched the guy in the face and then grabbed him by the neck and realized that he wasn't breathing and was really cold. What scared the shit out of him, "What the hell do you want you psycho?" Jess asked him as he slammed the guy against a brick wall. They were in an alley. _

"_You and the slayer dead" The vampire said _

"_What?" Jess asked _

"_When you and the new slayer die the master will raise again, and this time he won't be stopped." _

_Jess looked at the guy like he was crazy then someone grabbed him from behind and Jess fought them for a while until someone else came out of the bushes a man wearing a leather black jacket with blonde hair that looked like it wasn't real. He attacked the other guys. By now Jess was standing in the dark watching. The blonde haired man said. "Bloody idiots don't you ever learn." And stabbed one of the vampires in the heart and her turned to dust._

_Jess thinking that all of them were regular guys was stunned and thought, 'what the hell ok this is definitely like some horror movie. With vampires and shit like that.' With that he ran away looking back and the blonde was the only one standing. _

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

Author's Note- I am so sorry it took so long for an update, but with school just starting again and my family moving into a new place I haven't had a lot of time to update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it is short.**_

_**Also tell me what you think. I could really use some idea's **_


	18. Rory Gilmore

**_Author's Note- Thank you for the ideas here is some more. Also for my other stories I will update them ASAP. They will all have a chapter by tomorrow afternoon._**

* * *

**Previously On Buffy The Vampire Slayer Gilmore Girls Crossover-**

"_HUH, so what's with these new people that moved into town?"_

"_Oh yeah they came from California. Also you can't think any of them are cute. Promise me." Rory said, Jess looked at her and said_

"_No one is as cute as you are. I'm with you now and I like it that way."_

"_Good because I like it this way too." Rory said and Jess saw the necklace._

"_Where'd you get that? Is there something I should know about?" Jess said partly sarcastic_

"_Nope, I found it when I was walking back from the diner. It was creepy there was noises coming from behind me and there was no one there. Then I found this." Rory told him. _

_**Jess' Flashback**_

_He was walking toward Jimmy's a.k.a. his father's house around 9:00p.m. When he started to hear noises so he turned around and nothing was there. Then the sounds kept of coming he finally spun around and said "Alright who the hell is there?" When he didn't get an answer he turned back around and was face to face with a guy. But he didn't look like a normal person he had sharp teeth and his face was weird. Jess thought 'What the hell, this guy looks like he just walked out of a horror movie.' So Jess walked past the guy, but he was tackled from behind and hit the ground. He punched the guy in the face and then grabbed him by the neck and realized that he wasn't breathing and was really cold. What scared the shit out of him, "What the hell do you want you psycho?" Jess asked him as he slammed the guy against a brick wall. They were in an alley. _

"_You and the slayer dead" The vampire said _

"_What?" Jess asked _

"_When you and the new slayer die the master will raise again, and this time he won't be stopped." _

_Jess looked at the guy like he was crazy then someone grabbed him from behind and Jess fought then for a while until someone else came out of the bushes a man wearing a leather black jacket with blonde hair that looked like it wasn't real. He attacked the other guys. By now Jess was standing in the dark watching. The blonde haired man said. "Bloody idiots don't you ever learn." And stabbed one of the vampires in the heart and her turned to dust._

_Jess thinking that all of them were regular guys was stunned and thought, 'what the hell ok this is definitely like some horror movie. With vampires and shit like that.'_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_**Rory Gilmore**

_**The Bridge**_

"Jess you still here?" Rory said waving a hand in front of his face. That shook Jess out of his thoughts

"What oh yeah sorry." Jess said

"You ok? What was that about?"

"Nothing its stupid."

"Jess I can't have a relationship with you if you don't talk to me." Rory told him

"I know it's just something happened back in California and it was really weird. Most people would think I'm crazy." Jess said looking away.

"Your cute when you're unsure and nervous you know that?" Rory teased

"I'm glad it amuses you" Jess said and looked at her.

"Well it does what are you going to do about it."

_**Summers' House**_

"So when will they be here?" Dawn asked

"I don't know most likely sometime during the night when the sun is down." Buffy said

"Yeah well at least we get furniture." Faith said "Hey Xander when is your first pay check?"

"Soon Tom said next Friday. But Luke said he didn't need help at the diner because Jess is back." Xander said

"Great ." Faith said

"Yeah well at least Rory and Jess are together again and if he hurts her Lorelai said we could help hurt him. We haven't done that in a while." Dawn said

"Yeah well I have a feeling we will be soon." Buffy said

"So there is a new slayer that we missed and some big bad is after her to turn her evil or use her strength to end the world? Again." Xander asked

"Yup, that's what Willow said."

"We should check and see if there are any cemeteries in Stars Hollow or around here check them out." Faith said

"Yeah and we can look in the woods also, hopefully we will find some nice singing vampires to help us." Xander said

"No more singing." Dawn said, "We have had our share of singing." Buffy and Xander nodded.

"Ok, so we are by the woods of this town and there might be some cemeteries out there so I think we should go at sundown." Buffy said and they all nodded this time. "Ok well I'm going to go and take a walk I' be back soon."

After Buffy said that she started walking towards the woods, not knowing she was going to come to the bridge soon and over hear Rory and Jess' conversation.

_**The Bridge**_

Instead of saying anything Jess kissed Rory and they were making out for a while then pulled away.

"That amuses me too." Rory said smiling then said, "Ok now tell" Jess leaned in again and Rory gave him a quick peck.

"Tease" Jess mumbled

"Am not… would it help if I told you something freaky that I dreamt about first?" Rory asked

"Don't know but you see mine was real. Not a dream." Jess told her

"Come on please tell me" Rory pouted giving him the lip. Jess thought _'Oh no not the lip she knows I can't say no to that, Evil woman.' _

"Evil woman you know I can say no to you when you do that." Jess sighed and then said

"I know that's why I do that." She answered with a smirk that looked close to his.

"Fine, but you owe me." Jess said and Rory only smiled a wicked smile.

"Continue," she said, as she said that Buffy heard voices and she stopped then hind behind a tree and listened to what they were saying.

"Fine, I was walking back to Jimmy's my father's place when there was a noise behind me I looked nothing there then when I turned back around there was a guy standing there. The thing was he looked like a vampire. I know no such thing but, he did then we fought another one that looked like him tackled me after I started to choke one of them I noticed he was cold and had no pulse. Some guy with a black leather jacket, Which was very cool by the way, and had bleached blonde hair came and stabbed them both with a piece of wood and the turned to dust." Jess told her his story then said, "Ok now you can call me a psycho all you want."

'_She so is going to think I'm insane._' Jess thought as Rory thought _'Oh god it is close to my dream I had.'_

"I had a dream that had people who looked like vampires from the movies. But I was running in the woods and ran into some one and they asked about the necklace. I heard a noise again and turned around to see the vampire coming toward me and the guy was gone. Then some how I was kicking the vampires' ass. Now you know me and I'm not that strong but it seemed real. But that was the second dream the first one had a book with the word Vampire on it but was spelled differently and my mom was dead." Rory told him looking away and remembering them. "Now see you can call me the crazy one"

'_What the hell, Jess saw a vampire get staked and Rory was dreaming about that stuff. Wait! She talked about that book Giles showed me when I first moved to Sunnydale. She is the slayer Rory is the slayer. But how does Jess fit into this? Who knows all I know is that I have to tell the others.'_ Buffy thought and ran back to the house

_**Summers' House**_

Buffy rushed into the house and everyone came running when she yelled for them.

"What is it is something wrong?" Dawn asked and Buffy shook her head

"I know who the slayer is," Buffy told them. They were all sitting on the floor now

"WHO?" all of the others asked.

"Rory Gilmore"

_**

* * *

Author's Note- Sorry if it is short, but I wanted to post it so here it is. **_


	19. Here comes the slayer

_**Author's Note- Sorry for taking so long but with school and everything it has been hard to update so here is a new chapter sorry that it is so short.**_

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer Gilmore Girls Crossover-**

_**Summers' House**_

_Buffy rushed into the house and everyone came running when she yelled for them._

"_What is it is something wrong?" Dawn asked and Buffy shook her head_

"_I know who the slayer is," Buffy told them. They were all sitting on the floor now _

"_WHO?" all of the others asked._

"Rory Gilmore"

* * *

**Here comes the Slayer**

**_Summers' House_**

They all looked shocked and Xander said

"Rory Gilmore as in the girl who has the crazy coffee addicted mother Rory Gilmore?"

Buffy nodded her head "Yup that's her."

"How did you find out?" Dawn asked

"I overheard her and Jess talking. She said she was having dreams about killing monsters a.k.a. vampires and Jess said he saw someone in Venice Beach stake a couple of vamps. Also she mentioned that book Giles showed me when I first moved to Sunnydale remember?" Buffy said and Xander nodded remembering it.

"We should call Willow and tell her shouldn't we?" Dawn asked

"Yeah I'm gonna call her right now." Buffy said and headed for the phone while Andrew said. "I'm going to go look around town for a while. I've been thinking about taking some of Miss Patty's ballet lessons." Xander, Faith and Dawn all laughed while Buffy just smirked.

_**W&H **_

Angel was still looking a little upset about Spike taking charge when Willow's cell phone rang.

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Willow its Buffy I found out who the slayer is." Buffy told Willow

"You know who the slayer is?" Willow said and everyone looked at her that was in the office.

"Yeah our friend her name is Rory Gilmore. But the strange thing is that her boyfriend said something about seeing some blonde haired guy killing vampires that attacked him and one said 'The master wants you and the slayer dead.'" Buffy told her.

Willow had told Buffy everything that they had found out and had just hung up with her.

"Ok so we now know who the slayer is and who that fighter is." Willow said

"Yes what are their names again?" Wesley asked while writing a lot of information on the notebook he had been writing in for a while now."

"They slayer is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but goes by Rory and the fighter is Jess Mariano they don't know his middle name. Why do we have to know their middle names anyway?" Willow said

"Just making sure it's really them." Wesley said

"Ok anyway Buffy said that Jess kid saw some blonde guy in a black leather jacket stake to vampire a couple of months ago so I think we should ask Spike if it was him. He might have seen someone." Willow said just then Spike entered again and before Willow could say anything Angel stood up and said "Choosing what we do next and planning everything is my job not yours got it?"

Spike just looked at Angel and said, "Whatever peaches"

"Spike do you remember killing too vampires a couple of months ago down in Venice Beach?" Willow asked

"Yeah why?" Spike said and sat down.

"Did you see an yon there watching you at all?" Willow answered

"No but I knew someone was there, just didn't look to see who it was though." Spike answered. They filled Spike in on everything they had learned and were all open there way to the airport. The sun had just set. Lucky they were taking a private plane because they had a lot of books that Giles and Fred had packed.

**_

* * *

Author's Note- R&R please, also if you have any ideas please tell me or e-mail me at check out my other stories - Love, Fear, and Hate, Living Life in our crazy town called Stars Hollow, Mariano Returns, and Spring Break Fever _**


	20. Welcome to the Hellmouth…AGAIN!

_**Author's Note- SCHOOL IS OUT FOR THE SUMMER SO HOPEFULLY MORE UPDATES !**_

**_Sorry it took so long but I didn't get a lot of reviews in the last chapter. It was sad. Also Buffy and them live in a two-story house. All the bedrooms are upstairs and Willow can you use magic now without turning evil. Also so sorry about taking such a long time to update but I have had a major writer's black for this story. I know what I want to happen but haven't been able to get to there. Plus school bites big time and for some weird reason I don't like typing my stories when my cousins are over here because they read what I'm writing and I don't like it so anyway hope you enjoy._**

**_Second Author's Note – I' so sorry about taking such a long time to update but I have had a major writer's black for this story. I know what I want to happen but haven't been able to get to there. Plus school bites big time and for some weird reason I don't like typing my stories when my cousins are over here because they read what I'm writing and I don't like it so anyway hope you enjoy._**

**_P.S. Sorry for any misspelled words in the story I'm going to go back sometime and change everything, anyway on with the story. Also sorry if a put to much detail into what the Summers' house looks like._**

**

* * *

Previously on Buffy The Vampire Slayer Gilmore Girls Crossover-**

"_They slayer is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore but goes by Rory and the fighter is Jess Mariano they don't know his middle name. Why do we have to know their middle names anyway?" Willow said_

"_Just making sure it's really them." Wesley said_

"_Ok, anyway Buffy said that Jess kid saw some blonde guy in a long black leather jacket stake to vampire a couple of months ago so I think we should ask Spike if it was him. He might have seen someone." Willow said just then Spike entered and before Willow could say anything Angle stood up and said_

"_Choosing what we do next and planning everything is my job not yours got it?"_

_Spike just looked at Angel and said, "Whatever peaches"_

"_Spike do you remember killing two vampires a couple of months ago down in Venice Beach?" Willow asked_

"_Yeah why?" Spike said and sat down._

"_Did you see anyone there watching you at all?" Willow answered_

"_No but I knew someone was there, just didn't look to see who it was though. Thought it was just another vamp." Spike answered. They filled Spike in on everything they had learned and were all on their way to the airport. The sun had just set. Lucky they were taking a private plane b/c they had a lot of books that Giles and Fred had packed._

**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty - _Welcome to the Hellmouth…AGAIN!**

As Angel, Willow, Giles, Wesley and Spike were flying toward Connecticut. Buffy and the others had gotten some furniture and were setting up there own bedrooms now.

_**Summers House/ Andrew's Room**_

"For the last time Andrew we are not buying a Stars Wars bedspread that's final." Faith said looking at Andrew

"How about one with just Yoda on it please?" He asked acting like a little kid.

"No Andrew, you know what I give up, Buffy!" Faith said and yelled Buffy's sighed went up the stairs and into Andrew's room which was the first one on the right.

"What's wrong?" she asked leaning against the frame off the door. Turns out Giles had bought them furniture a while ago as a surprise and it was just delivered to them.

"Why did we have to bring him with us?" Faith asked

"Because, that's why what's the problem?"

"He is still going on about the Star Wars stuff." Faith said

"Andrew we can't afford it sorry deal with just the green for now, ok problem solved. Unless you want to sleep outside or with a pink blanket." Buffy said exiting with Faith behind her. Andrew's room had a dresser with a lamp on it, a desk, and had a twin size bed with dark green sheets and comforter and cream-colored walls.

"They expect so much from me these days." He said dramatically and started reading a comic book

All of the other rooms looked the same except Faith, Buffy, and Xander had full sized beds and Dawn and Andrew had twin. Buffy's comforter was a dark purple color so was Faith's. Xander's was a midnight blue and Dawn's was a dark shade of hot pink. Each room also had rugs and lamps and had desks, and long dressers plus closets.

Faith and Buffy's room had a bathroom connected to there rooms it had two showers and two sinks. Both rooms were at the end of the hall Buffy's door on the right and Faith's on the left. The hallway curved into an L shape. The door across from Dawn's room was Xander's and next to his was the bathroom then in the main part of the hallway that you first saw when up walked up the stairs their was Andrew's room and the two guest room's on the other side. The bathroom was at the corner of the hall.

The two guest rooms upstairs that were the exact same but had white comforter's and one had a full sized bed and the other having a set of bunk beds and twin sized bed. All with red comforters and dressers.

Downstairs they had a big table in the dining room, in the kitchen and it had a little island in the middle of the kitchen and in the living room they had two long couches that also connected together and curved slightly into an L. When you first enter the house you have a foyer and a kitchen to your right and the living room on your left and the stairs in the middle of both rooms on the opposite wall. The stairs also curved a little like at the Gilmore's house. There were two doors one right next to the kitchen it had bookshelves and was empty just like the other room next to it but that one didn't have any shelves it was just completely empty.

_**Private jet**_

"God this is boring anyone else bored out of their bloody skulls?" Spike said sitting down in a chair. All of the windows were covered even though it was dark outside in California it wasn't everywhere. They only had the lights on.

"Yeah" everyone else said at once.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's take turns opening and closing the blinds and watch Spike dodge them." Angel said while smirking, Spike glared at Angel and was about to say something but Willow said something first.

"Hey you two knock it off we has about an hour or less left then we are there." Willow said in a scolding voice and both Spike and Angel stopped but still glared at each other.

Both guys wanting to impress Buffy and Spike wanting to see how she reacted to seeing him again.

_**Stars Hollow/ Gilmore House**_

'_Was she right? Am I turning into my mother?' _Lorelai thought to her self also wondering were Rory had gone too. So she sat down on the couch in the living room and flipped through the channels waiting for Rory to come home.

_**The Bridge**_

"You're not crazy." Rory and Jess both said at the same time.

"You're not crazy and neither am I maybe there is stuff like that out here in the real world not just movies." Rory said

"Yeah maybe, you want to stop talking about this and go back to your place and read for a while or something?" Jess said

"We can't I got into a big fight with my mom. I compared her to Emily Gilmore." Rory responded.

"Huh, but wouldn't she have stormed off to Luke's by now?" Jess questioned

"I don't know maybe let's just sit here for a while together." Rory said and Jess nodded he pulled Rory into a hug and put his arm around her waist and they stayed like that for a while just thinking and Jess kissed her on the forehead. Rory felt safe for a moment she had missed Jess a lot and hoped that now her horrible dreams would all stop. Jess was thinking along the same lines he had been having dreams about the night in Venice Beach. Now he would dream about one of those so-called 'vampires' hurting Rory and him just sitting there and being helpless. He loved her and didn't want to mess up this time he wanted things to be right.

_**Gilmore House**_

Lorelai sighed she had waited for about 15 minutes now and was worried then she got a call from the Dragon Fly.

"Hello" Lorelai said into the phone.

"Hey, Lorelai listen you need to get here fast." Sookie one of Lorelai's best friends said on the other line.

"Why what's up?" Lorelai asked

"The night manger called in sick and Michel is being annoying and rude to the customers right now." Sookie answered

"Ok I'll be there in a few." Lorelai said she hung up left some money under the rabbi, locked the door and drove to the inn.

_**Dragonfly Inn**_

"Ok Sookie I'm here but I really need coffee." Lorelai said sitting down on a stool on the kitchen she had just dealt with Michel and was really stressing about what Rory had said.

"Here it's fresh." Sookie said handing Lorelai a cup and she downed it in two gulps.

"Honey are you ok?" Sookie asked Lorelai shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked

"Rory got mad at me because I was upset that Luke let Jess come back, then we got into a fight last night and she told me that she loved him. Then today Rory and Jess were talking upstairs in Luke's apartment and he caught them kissing and we talked after that and we got into yet another fight and she compared me to my mother." Lorelai said

"Oh hun I am so sorry." Sookie said hugging Lorelai. "But she is getting older." Sookie said, "She is a little older than the age were normal teens were suppose to rebel or something like that but Rory's never been one to follow the crowd. Besides can't you just be mad at Jess?" Sookie said.

"No because he has actually changed he apologized earlier for the way he had acted before and he got his GED." Lorelai said

"Wow." Was all that Sookie said.

_**Gilmore House**_

"Well she isn't home her car is gone so come on." Rory said walking up the drive way

with Jess when she got to the door she realized it was locked. "Great, the door is locked. The one time I forget my house key is the time that she chooses to lock front door." Rory said to Jess.

"Ok then follow me this way." Jess said and led her to the side of her house to her bedroom window and opened it, "We'll just have to go through the window."

"Or you could go in and open the door for me." Rory said

"But then were is the fun." Jess said smiling at her.

"Fine, but it's not my fault if I don't do this gracefully." Rory said and climbed through the window with Jess's help and he climbed through as well and shut the window behind him.

"I think you did just fine for your first time." Jess said

"Me too I'm so proud." Rory said smiling Jess just shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. "Come let's watch Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Rory said giving Jess a quick peck on the lips and heading towards the living room.

"Fine but next time we are watching _Almost Famous_." Jess said as he sat down.

"I'm sure I can get you to change your mind some how later." Rory said smiling as she put the movie in Jess had an eyebrow raised but Rory ignored it and sat next to Jess on the couch snuggling up close to him.

"I missed this." Rory said.

"Me too." Jess said and kissed her forehead and held her. While Rory watched Willie Wonka and Jess tried to but was watching Rory more than the movie he liked how her face would light up when she saw certain parts of the movie and other things.

_**Hartford Airport/ Night time /Connecticut**_

"Ok were are here come on you guys let's get going." Willow said as they all got off the jet it was already nighttime. "Ok so we have two cars. Wesley and Giles can you guys take the truck with all the stuff we need and Angel, Spike and I will take the car?" Willow said.

"Sure no problem." Giles said, "We will follow you." Giles and Wesley got into the truck as Willow, Spike, and Angel went to the car.

"I call front seat." Angel said. Both Willow and Spike looked at him like he was insane.

"What," and he continue off their looks and he said, "Forget it let's just get going." He climbed into the front seat Willow got into the drivers seat and Spike sat in the back laughing for a moment.

"Willow start the car and made sure Giles was following them then asked, "Spike what is so funny?"

"Nothing it's just peaches here calling for the front seat. Like a little kid." Spike said and leaned forward between the two seats and rested his arms of the seats and turned toward Angel. "Maybe if you are really good red here will give you cookie." Spike said and pinched Angel's cheek and Angel slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey both of you knock it off." Willow said in a stern voice.

"He started it." Angel said and Willow just shook her head and mumbled 'Here we go again.'

_**

* * *

**__**Author's Note - Please R&R! **_


End file.
